An unexpected friend
by SilverAmarant
Summary: When you make a wish, sometimes you think they won't come true. Well this girl certainly didn't think that her wish to meet Vaati the wind mage to come true.Unfortunately for Vaati,this ends up with Vaati losing his powers. Join our two main characters as Vaati trys to learn about the world around and get his powers back. But what happens as he starts to bond with the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vaati or any of zelda character mentioned in this story. I only own Kaia(Kai a)and the story. I hope you enjoy!**

Kaia P.O.V.

It was 20:47 and my mum was fast asleep. Damn, she snores so loud. People would think she was related to the howler monkey. Oh yeah, I should mention myself a little. I'm 13 years old, I have dark, brown hair and brown eyes. I'm not exactly that tall, I'm actually 5ft1,yeah...I'm quite small. Anyway I also have quite a deep voice for my gender which is female, and well, I'm rather weird or so everyone thinks so yeah,did I mention I was quite a fan of Zelda. Anyway now that's out the way, I'm still up and really bored. I look out the window which is right next to my bed and I gaze at the moon. Whenever I look at the moon I'm somehow always thinking about Vaati, you know, the evil wind mage from the Zelda series who apparantly looks like a girl. I don't know why the moon makes me think of him, but it makes me want to meet him for real. And out of some instinct, I put my hands together and made a wish. 'Please let me meet Vaati one day' and I seriously don't know why I do that, I know it won't do anything. Eventually, I fall asleep.

Vaati P.O.V.

Darkness. That was all I saw. Ever since those four idiots and their shadow defeated me, I've been floating in darkness.I feel no pain though, but the darkness and silence is like being in the four sword again. Only worse. It was kind of comforting in a way. For some reason I feel a slight tug on me. It's getting rather annoying! The tugging ceased for a moment only to pull me with a lot of force. Ok this really hurts! It feels like it's pulling me apart! After some time, in the distance I could see a little bit of light then suddenly gets bigger and I have to shield myself with my arms to prevent the light blinding me. Wait, arms? I look at myself and notice I have regular arms only that it isn't the demonic arms I had but the Hylian arms I had. I also have my hylian form like it was when I took the wishing hat. I then notice that the darkness is gone and instead I'm in what looks like a town. It looks like night at the moment, so I have to look for a place to rest. I try to teleport, but find nothing happens. That's strange.I feel like an idiot now. Guess I have to walk then.

Kaia P.O.V.

It's now Saturday. Yes! Is it just me or dosn't it feel great when you know you get days off school for the weekend. Anyway I'm walking to the shop for Mum , she's lazy. Well not that my 15 year old brother's any better. Ugh. Unsurprisingly I go down the alley way (I've always liked longer walks so I always took the alley way). As soon as I turned a corner in the alley way, I saw someone you wouldn't believe could actually be here. Vaati the wind mage in the flesh. He looks like he's sleeping against a wall. I slowly walk up to him. Wow, he's small! Not that I could say anything. He's quarter an inch taller than me and he's the same age as me as well. My wish came true.

Out of some strange instinct I put my finger to the 't' shaped mark on his cheek and rubbed it. Then he suddenly sprang to life shouting,"COLD!" Ow, my poor ears. Well now I know how his voice sounds. It's kind of deep but has a little hint of a high pitched voice too. He's fully stood up now and he looks down at me with anger in his eyes. " Why the hell did you do that!? You're so cold! You can't just prod my face with such a cold finger!" He literally screamed at me. I stood up as well. When my ears stopped ringing I finally answered him. "Hey I was just curious. You done screaming my ear off now?"

"Yeah I guess, drat, you're so cold! That's abnormal!" He said a bit more quietly. "Yeah, everyone tells me that," I say putting a hand behind my head. He then looked at me rather confusingly."Wait, why are you talking to me like that?"he asked. Now I was confused. "What do you m- Oh right, you're the evil wind mage that everyone practically hates," that sentence ticked him off a little, but I carried on nonetheless. "Well, believe this or not, me being the strange person I am, I don't hate you". "You don't?" he asked with disbelief. "I just said I was strange, but yeah. This may be weird but I never thought you were evil in the first place". ...Well, this is one awkward silence.

"Yep. You are officially weird," he grinned at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaati P.O.V.

I was somehow walking down the rest of the alley with the girl (I don't know her name yet). " That reminds me, what's your name?"

She then looks at me then says, "Why do you want to that?"

"Oh just so I can call you something. Now that I mention it, I could just call you young maide-"

"Kaia" , she interrupted me! How dare she! Who does she think she's talking to!? Well at least I know her name. Because I've had enough of walking, I asked, "Why do we have to walk?" from which she replied," What, you wanna run instead?"

Ugh, I just want to turn her to stone now. I point my finger at her thinking of her turning to stone... But... nothing happens. She notices and laughs. "Ha ha, Vaati you do know that magic dosn't exist in this world right?" That sentence just shocked me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST!?"

Kaia P.O.V.

Damn, he sure knows how to make someone death! Once my ears stopped ringing again I answered him again. "This isn't Hyrule you know. This world just doesn't have magic unfortunately." He looked seriously shocked from those words and he slumped to the ground. "That's great. Not only do I not have my powers any more, but now I find out I'm not in my world. What should I do?" I looked down at him when a little an idea came to my head as I extended a hand to him. "Well, I could help you, but why don't we discuss it at my house", he then nodded and took my hand. We walked back to my house with me completely forgetting about why I came out in the first place.

Vaati P.O.V.

I'm now in Kaia's room and for some odd reason it has two beds. I decided not to ask why. I sat down on the smaller bed and we just ended up having another awkward silence. "This kind of reminds me being dead again, except it's colourful", I said quietly to myself but it seems that Kaia had heard it. "Wait! You mean to say you were dead!?"

She somehow knew that I was Vaati the wind mage but she didn't know I died? Well, I might as well tell her. "Well when the hero's shadow clone, Shadow Link, smashed the mirror, I died, because my life was tied to that mirror. Shadow was my partner, I trusted him... And he destroyed that trust..." I grit my teeth as I say this. "He wasn't as bad as the minish though. They all hated me just because I looked different. They all lied to me when I was collecting stuff for master Ezlo", At this point I start to wonder why I'm telling her this information but I guess it's because I just want to tell it to someone. I then carry on my information. "They all hated me since my birth. It hurt me to be alone at a very young age. Even my parents abandoned me. When I became 13 I heard that my master was making a wishing hat for the hylians, and I saw that the strong always got what they wanted, so I stole the hat so I could get the light force so I could get approval. I hated being weak..." I finish the last part to myself.

Kaia P.O.V.

Wow, poor guy. I kind of known most of this information but I never understood what Vaati's life was like. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and I smiled at him. "I can't fully compare myself to you, but I can understand how lonely you must have felt. My friends have distanced from me lately, and well I'm always having to sit by myself. I think it's to do with me having different interests than them but that's not the point. Half the time, they don't know I'm there. It makes me wonder if they're my friends at all." Vaati looked at me and I noticed he had tears in his eyes."Oh no, don't tell me the almighty Vaati's crying in front of a girl. Hell must have frozen over for that to happen", I say rather amusingly. He laughs a little and says," Yeah must have. Thanks for listening and telling me that. I feel like I've got a lot off my chest" he then smiles at me. I smile back and decide to change the topic. "Well... Should we try to find a way to get your powers back?"


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

It was now the next day and neither of the two found any clues on how to restore Vaati's powers yet, and because they wanted to take a break, they decided to read Kaia's manga. Surprisingly, Vaati knew which way to read it, but what wasn't surprising was that Vaati was reading a manga with him in it(Four swords adventures). Kaia was happily reading 'Black butler' but when she glanced at Vaati, she saw that he was angry. "What's wrong?" Kaia asked. "**He **said I was useless!" Vaati bitterly replied. Kaia looked confused.'He? Oh, he meant Ganon' Kaia realised. "Don't fuss about Ganon. To be honest, the useless one is him. I mean, he's literally using the same tactics each time he's freed. It gets boring, plus I hope I'm not the only one who thinks this, but, he gets easier every time. But you always have something new up your sleeve."

Vaati P.O.V.

Do I? I guess I do. I mean when the quest to stealing all the light force from Zelda was a failure, I decided to marry her instead, but even when that failed, I offered her as a sacrifice for Ganon. He he, I do have different ideas up my sleeves. Wait, if Ganon thought I was useless then that means I'm going to have to show him who the useless one is. But... "Drat!" I said. She looked at me funny. "Drat?" she asked. "Yeah... Don't ask. It's a normal thing for the minish to say." She then made a face that probably said 'oh right'. I carried on with what I was going to say. " I was thinking I needed to show Ganon who the useless one was, but I found out that I can't go back without my powers. But I guess I need to know why I ended up here in the first place." Kaia's face went to that of a nervous expression and she put a hand behind her head. "Ehhehehe. My fault. Let's say I kind of **wished** to meet you."

Kaia P.O.V.

Awkward silence again. I wonder how many of them we're actually going to have. Then Vaati broke the awkward silence. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT T!?" He shouted that loud, that the dogs downstairs(they're not my dogs, I just live in a flat I above my downstairs neighbours ) were barking. "I can't believe this! You brought me to this goddess dratted world and thanks to you I can't use my powers again!" He complains and starts rambling some more but I tuned him out when he said 'dratted'. Is dratted even a word? Well I guess it would be for the minish. "Vaati, you do know even if I didn't wish to meet you, you still wouldn't have your powers. You were dead remember? Besides be grateful your not dead any more." He then calmed down after I said that, realising that they were true. " I guess your right. Well, I think we should find a way to- wait. If you wished for me to be here, that means you could wish me to go back to Hyrule!" He said excited. "It's not that simple. It was mere coincidence. I could try, but I doubt that anything would happen", I said to him.

Vaati P.O.V.

Kaia told me to wait till night fall, so while I was waiting, Kaia was telling me about how this world works. She was telling me about the use of technology and some of the examples of them like phones. She told me that she doesn't have one because she said that she finds them a waste of her time. She also told me about how the world changed over the years. From a beautiful world of greenery to a world with technology, cars, electricity and other different things I never heard about. I don't know why but I find it nice to listen to someone instead of having a sword going through me. She was rambling about how cars shouldn't have existed because they're dangerous and that horses were born for transport instead for the occasion. She does have a point but aren't cars faster as I've just heard her say? Oh well. For some odd reason, I have the need to know more about her. I look at her desk that is to the left of the smaller bed I'm sat on. I notice that on the desk are some very detailed drawings. I pick them up without her noticing as she still rambles on about the world. I notice there is about 25 characters, one character on each piece of paper. They look very detailed.

When I got to the twenty second picture I notice that the person is a spitting image of me. It looks so good. Did Kaia draw this? "Kaia, did you draw this?" I ask her. She stopped rambling to notice that I was holding her art. She looked embarrassed.

Kaia P.O.V.

This is not good! I didn't want him to see that! Well too late. "Yeah. They're mine. Pretty awful aren't they?" I say rhetorically, but when I said that he looked really offended. "What do you mean 'awful'!?" These are brilliant! I've never seen such good art like this. If you came from my world, I would of hired you to be my portrait artist", he said honestly. He actually likes them? That was surely unexpected.

Then he asked something out of the blue. "Could you show me your other art?"

Normal P.O.V.

It was now 19:56, and Vaati was looking at what Kaia's art used to look like up to now. He saw a giant difference. Because he asked to see all her art, he was shown a laptop for the first time from which he saw a lot more drawings on MS paint*, which looked just as good. Vaati was awestruck. He had never seen such art like this. When he finished looking at the art he noticed what time it was. "Hey Kaia! It's nightfall!" Vaati said excited. 'Finally, I can go home!' Vaati thought. 'But, to be honest, I think I'm going to miss Kaia. She was nice but I have to go back'.

Kaia walked into the room. 'When did she leave the room?' Vaati thought. 'Oh well'. "I've already wished it. I think we should sleep and see what happens in the morning", she suggested. Vaati nodded and went to the living room to sleep on the couch. "'Night", he said without turning to look at her. Kaia's mum said it was all right for him to sleep there after a lot of persuading. 'I wonder if it works?' Kaia thought before retiring for the night.

It was now morning, and with Vaati knowing this, jumped up and looked at his new surroundings... or so what he wanted to see...

'What!? It didn't work? I'm still here? But how?' he thought as he was looking in the room he slept in last night...

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Why hasn't the wish worked? I love cliffhangers :) **

***MS paint is a microsoft program on your laptop/computer that allows you to paint stuff :)**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V.

It was now 6:34 and Vaati was still moping about the incident. Kaia woke up a few minutes earlier to find him on the floor staring into nothing. Now they were on the sofa with Vaati punching it and chanting,"Drat it,Drat it,Drat it..."  
"Vaati, what are you punching the sofa for? It didn't do anything to you except be here. Don't hurt it." Kaia told him. Vaati snickered. "Objects have feelings? Kaia you really are weird."  
"I thought we covered that when we first met", Kaia replied. Vaati just shrugged then continued moping. "There must be something missing in all this. Kaia, when you made a wish, was there anything different?" Vaati asked. "Well lets see... It was 20: something or other, mum was snoring loudly, there was a full moon out, it was-" Kaia was interrupted by Vaati. "What!? A full moon? Kaia when's the next full moon?"

Kaia P.O.V.

What the drat! Oh no. Vaati's finally rubbing off on me with the drat thing isn't he. But why is he talking about the full moon? "Vaati, I'm not psychic. I won't know. But what's the moon got to do with anything?" I asked him. "Back when I was still a minish, I studied about the moon because you know it's pretty-"  
"Vaati, the moon's a floating rock" How many times have I interrupted him now? Meh, whatever. Vaati on the other hand, looked seriously mad about me interrupting him. I think he needs anger management "Anyway, carrying on with what I was saying... Well, while I was studying it, I found that every full moon, allows your wishes to become true. So when you wished seeing me, the moon granted it."  
"In other words, it's like your wishing cap?" I asked. He just nodded. "Well, if that's the case. I think we're just going to have to wait till the next full moon."

Vaati P.O.V.

What? Wait till next full moon? Oh great. I don't even know when next full moon is. Oh well, there isn't much I can do about it. I just nodded again, then she started walking back to her room. I ran over to her. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked. She looked at me. "I have school." What? On a Monday? Oh lovely I'm going to be by myself for hours. "Well, I'm gonna get changed", she said to me then went back into her bedroom. It was now 7:50 and Kaia had just left for school. Her brother left 5 minutes after and then I was left alone. I've never actually spoken to Kaia's brother actually. I've been here for three days and I've never see him let alone spoke to him. Same go's for her mum. "Hi Vaati~" Oh speak of the devil. I turn to see Kaia's mum walk up to me. "You mind if you come with me to the shop?" she asked me chirpily. She seems rather happy today. "Um no", I say. She smiles then says,"Okay~ Get your shoes on and we'll go~" I nodded, and did said thing. We left afterwards and we were walking to the square, then out of the blue, she asked,"Do you know what day it is in 3 days?"  
"September the 9th," I reply without a second thought. "Yep, and that day's a special day." I look up at her. "You see Vaati, on September 9th, it will be Kaia's birthday." What? "And I would like your opinion on what I should get her." Your the mother, you should know. "What was that Vaati?" she asked. Agh! Did I say that out loud? "Um nothing", I reply hoping she won't think anything of it. "Oh, okay~ I think we should get you a school uniform while we're out." I looked at her in shock and anger. "Your making me go to school?!" I ask in disbelief. "It's the law I'm afraid", she said. I sigh. "Anyway, back to Kaia's birthday, you see I think she's told you how she get's left out from her friends", I nod."Well, because of that, she's not having a party to celebrate it. She didn't have one last year either. So I was thinking about making her birthday extra special and with you here it will be even better! You're like her early birthday present!" she said happily. I shook my head. "I doubt it. We only just met."

"Don't be silly Vaati~ Before you were here, she would blabber about you non-stop. She's known about you for 1 or 2 years now. She really likes you. She can easily relate to you, you know~" she said to me. Has Kaia known me that long? And she's always talking about me? Wow. "Well, here we are. Lets get her something for her birthday, and then you, school uniform. I nod.

After we got the present, we went to the clothes shop. The lady in the shop asked," What kind of uniform does this young girl need?" That just ruined my day. Then I just erupted. "**I'M A BOY!" **

Kaia P.O.V.

Yay! Finally school's over. Now I can go home. It takes about 15 minutes for me to get home. As soon as I got up the stairs, I saw Vaati at the edge of the stair case leaning his arm on it and holding his head up with his hand. "Finally! Your back. Ugh, Today was awful! Someone thought I was a girl", he said angrily. Okay, what the heck. He then calmed down. "Anyway, Your mother said I'm starting your school." What? "WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"

* * *

It was now next day, and I was waiting for Vaati to finish changing. He then came out in the traditional black uniform: blazer,pants,tie. But for some reason he was wearing glasses and his side fringe was tied back into a ponytail along with the rest of his hair, except for the two front parts of his hair. "Vaati, why are you wearing glasses?" I ask. "Your mum said it made good decoration." I face palm myself. Glasses are for bad eyesight, not decoration! I sigh. "Well, should we go to hell?" I ask rhetorically.

We get to school, and go into our form room. My form tutor introduced Vaati without saying his name for some unknown reason. He went to sit down next to me and I noticed that everyone was staring at us and it got really uncomfortable. Vaati thinks the same as well because he just scoots closer to me, which in turn makes things worse. One of the students in my form, called Aaron (A ron) started to tease me about how we were a couple and that I'm homosexual for it. That really ticked Vaati off. He stood up from his seat and shouted," **FOR DIN'S SAKE! I'M A BOY!" **Ow, my ears. What makes things more awkward is that all my (not very much friends) friends were in the same form as me, and they were whispering about how I had weird friend taste and how a loud mouth he was and how much of a girl he looked. Ugh, this is going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaia P.O.V.

Ugh. I can't believe this. It was now break time and I'm seriously sorry for Vaati. People have been picking on him, and that he looks so feminine(Which is true but I'm not going to tell him that) and a bunch of girls are around him asking a bunch of probably offensive questions. I don't know really, I've tuned them out. But... I hope Vaati's alright. " yes. This is my natural hair colour, my little maiden." He's fine. *sigh* I should have known. There are a bunch a girls around him. Vaati's a real flirter when it comes to girls. But it's just wrong. I'm not going to ruin his fun though. I'm not going to get myself involved. Then one of the girls had asked a really awkward question. To me anyway. "Are you single?" Vaati smirked at that. "Why yes, I am sing-" I then interrupted. "Vaati, you finished flirting yet? Bell's about to go." I then stood up and walked to my next class, which was art.

Vaati P.O.V.

"Kaia! Wait! Sorry girls. I would love to talk to you next time", I say before running after Kaia. "Aw, Kaia. Why did you have to ruin my fun? First time girls flirted with me you know." I said while pouting. She ignored me though. We were inside the class room, and me and Kaia sat by the left side of the class. Seconds after, more students came in and it got really noisy. Agh! My beautiful ears are ringing! Speaking of which, I'm surprised no one has noticed that they're pointed. Well, they are tucked inside my hair. Then the teacher comes in. "Hello class! Today, we're going to learn about putting depth into our shadings. Oh? Who's this young lad here?" she asks while looking at Vaati. "Um, I'm Va-" "Vatni. His name's Vatni." Kaia interrupted me again! Why does she do that to me all the time?! But why didn't she let me say my real name?

Kaia P.O.V.

"Kaia, I'm sure he can answer himself!" Miss said. She then looked back at him."Well, nice to meet you Vatni", phew, she bought it. She then went on about depth in shadings, and without Miss noticing, Vaati nudged me and hissed,"Why didn't you let me say my real name?" I whispered," Because a few of my not so much friends know who you are, and it would be rather awkward if they find out your Vaati the wind mage, and I really don't want to explain. I mean it was hard enough explaining that to Mum. Remember what I had to do?"

* * *

_Flashback, Normal P.O.V._

* * *

"Kaia, who's this?" mum asked as Vaati and Kaia walked into the kitchen. Kaia looked nervous. Vaati just looked normal. "Um, mum, you may not believe this, but, *sigh* this is Vaati the wind mage. You know, the one I told you about." Then Vaati did a bow. There was yet again, another awkward silence, then... "Ahahahaha! Kaia, you show know how to make me laugh!" Mum laughed. Vaati was ticked off a little. "Hey! She's serious! I'm the famous wind mage Vaati!" Mum finally stopped laughing. "How do I know your not just some cosplayer?" she asked. Vaati didn't know how to show proof, because he doesn't have magic anymore. Kaia on the other hand got some water and splashed it onto his face."GAGHH!Kaia what the heck!" Vaati shouted. "See mum, look. The mark under his eye didn't wash off", Kaia said while rubbing her finger against Vaati's cheek. "AGH! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOUR SO COLD!" he shouted, then he got a nearby tea towel to wipe off all the water. Mum was shocked. 'Wow! It really is the real deal!'

* * *

_Present day, Vaati's P.O.V._

* * *

Ugh. How could I forget that?! "Okay, I'll go along with it and pretend to be 'Vatni'", I say, not wanting to experience _that_ again. I then see the teacher give us all a piece of paper. Once she finished, she clapped her hands. "Now then~ You may draw whatever you like as long as it's decent, but don't forget that the main lesson is about depth of shades~" We then started to draw. I drew a picture of the first picture that came into my mind. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was drawing until Kaia asked why I was drawing her while doing a heart shape with and was smiling as well. Gagh! Drat! "Even though I think your really good at drawing, why is it that you draw me smiling like that? I don't smile like that." She doesn't care about the fact that I've drawn her but the fact that I've drawn her smiling was what got her? Seriously? I decide not to answer but instead look at her picture. It looked like a picture of a man with hair that looked a bit like Link's except the drawing had the man with a short ponytail. The man wore a tattered scarf, baggy shirt and some basic pants. He looked like an actual person. "Who's that?" I ask her. "This is Yama. One of the characters I made up. He's one of my favourites", she replies.

Kaia P.O.V.

How long have I had Yama for anyway? Meh, it doesn't matter. 40 minutes passed and it was now end of school day. Yes! Goodbye school 'till tomorrow. "So Vaati?" I ask him and he looks at me. "How did you like it then?" He thought for a moment."It was good I guess. Especially the girls." I face palmed. He sure can be a pervert at times. We finally got home and I said,"I'm back mum!" There was no response. I went up the stairs to see if could find her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I can't find my brother either. "Hey, Kaia. Look here", Vaati said and I complied. He was holding a letter. I took it from his hands and read it. It said:

Dear Kaia,

Me and your brother have gone out to prepare for your birthday that's in two days. We're not going to be able to get home till your birthday. So you and Vaati better behave for those two days. Love mum :)

I kept re-reading it again and again. I'm going to be here alone with Vaati for an entire day. I'm going to be here alone with Vaati for an entire day. I kept chanting that until it finally clicked. "NNOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Wow, my chapters are getting longer:) Anyway I would love to know what you think of this story so far and would love to hear your comments :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaia P.O.V.

It was now the next day. I never got much sleep last night. Reason being is because of the fact of knowing I'll be alone with Vaati was stuck in my head. I should be excited by this, but, knowing it's just you and someone you never thought actually existed were alone for an entire day, it's just awkward. Sighing I get up for school. As soon as I do though I see Vaati in the small bed. When did he come in here? Oh well. I see he's still asleep so I get the edge of the duvet and pull it off him leaving cold air all over his body. As soon as the duvet was lifted off, he sprung out of bed. He then glared at me. "What was that for? I was having a nice sleep!" I just shrugged. "It's school. It's time to get up." He just glared , went to get the uniform, and then left. Now that he's out the room, I go get ready for school. Once we finished getting dressed, we headed to school.

* * *

**Time skip because the author's lazy and really no point repeating the same thing at school**

* * *

Yay. School's over at last. I never thought it would end. Today was the same as usual. Me getting judged for being different, people being noisy and how can I forget about Vaati being as flirty as ever. I look over at him and find he's grinning like a fool. Seriously. Now for the awkward part of the day.

Vaati P.O.V.

We finally get home! Seriously, it's such a long walk! If only I still had my powers, then we would be there in a flash. Now that I remember it, it's just me and Kaia at home today. Mum and Kaia's brother had left to prepare for Kaia's birthday. Mum told me what was going to happen but I'm not allowed to tell her yet. As soon as we got to Kaia's room I noticed that she was a little more quiet than usual. I wonder why. Is she nervous? I should ask. "Kaia, you all right?" she looks at me, then nods. "Yeah, it's just... this, is a little awkward..." It took me a few moments to get what Kaia meant. It was kind of weird just being here by ourselves. Well, it's not that bad. Hehheh. Kaia then just looked at me funny. "What?" I asked her with confusion. "You were making a face after I said that. You weren't thinking anything wrong were you?" Kaia asked. Oh drat. Note to self, be careful with that it was actually rude, it was just me flirty like usual "Um, no. Nothing like the sort. Heh Heh." Kaia raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She then stood up."So, what do you wanna do?" she asked. Hm, what should we do. Then I smirked. She didn't like this face.

Kaia P.O.V.

'So he wanted to watch 'Jyu oh Sei'* with me. That was unexpected. Well I guess Vaati needed to learn about how TV's work anyway', I thought as I put the DVD in. I sat on the couch next to Vaati as we watched it start. I like Jyu oh sei, it's a very good anime series and I like the deaths in it. Don't ask why. But the one thing that put me off on this series was the nose on the characters. Their noses were so annoying. If you've watched it, you'll know what I mean. Somewhere during the movie, I felt Vaati move closer to me. He wrapped an arm around me and rested his head on mine. What the hell is he doing!? This is very awkward. Please say he's not trying to flirt. I hate it when people do that. Sure, I like him, but not in a love way. Vaati could sense my nervous fidgeting, and I'm sure I felt him smirk against my head. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"He asked in a teasing manner. So he was only teasing? Well, it's not that bad then. But still awkward. "Please get off me Vaati", I politely commanded him. But he didn't comply. Instead he just got cocky. "Now what's the fun in that?" and he just held me tighter. "Do you want me to freeze you again?" I asked and he immediatly let go of me. "You women these days are so cruel", he said while pouting. I hate to admit but that made him look cute. And he usually seems serious. Except when it came to women. I just ignored and continued watching the movie.

Normal P.O.V.

It was now 17:35 when the anime finished, and the two started to get hungry. "Kaia, what are you going to make for us? I guess you can cook can't you?" Vaati asked. Kaia turned to look at him. "Um, not really, if I cooked something, I might cause food poisoning", Kaia replied rather embarrassed. Vaati looked dumbstruck. " ' ? Kaia, what the drat!?" Kaia then glared. "Not everyone can cook. Can you?" Vaati then looked down. Kaia then sighed. "Thought so." Kaia then thought for a minute. "Want to get food from shop?" she asked. Vaati then nodded.

After they finished their little bit of food, it was 18:45 and they decided to retire for the night.

Kaia P.O.V.

Finally, now all the awkwardness will end. As soon as I get under the covers, Vaati comes into my bed. "Vaati what are you doing!?" I ask in shock. "I'm not sleeping by myself when there is hardly anyone in the building. Besides, it's cold", he said bluntly. "But wouldn't I only end up making you colder?" I ask. He then smirked. "I'm sure I could make you warm enough." I shudder. Isn't this supposed to be K+ rated? "Fine! We can share the bed. But don't you dare come near me. It's been as awkward as it is." Vaati shrugged. "Fine with me." He then turned around and fell asleep. I then turned around and fell asleep... Until 5 minutes later, when Vaati was unconsiously hugging me. I shudder again. I try to shake him off again but I'm too sleepy to shake him off properly. I'll let him off tonight, I think and then go back to sleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Mum and Kaia's brother returned by 21:56. "That was a bit quicker than usual~" Mum says happily. Her son just nodded and went to his room. 'Moody as always', mum thought. She walked into her and Kaia's room, only to find Kaia and Vaati cuddling(Kaia ended up hugging him back when she entered deep sleep) eachother. Mum then chuckled and got out her phone. She then took a picture of them. 'This is so going on facebook~' mum thought,then left the room to sleep in the living room, seeing as Vaati stole her spot.

* * *

**Hurray! Chapter 6 is up! **

***Jyu oh sei is an anime series about a boy called Thor fighting to become the 'beast king' so he can return home and find answers as to why he was sent to a world only criminals are sent, and why his parents were murdered.**


	7. Chapter 7

Vaati P.O.V.

I wake up at 7:00, and I the first thing I notice is that I'm hugging Kaia. DRAT! I get off of her in a flash. I'm glad she never woke up. Wait a minute. Today's Kaia's birthday. I then shake her. "Kaia. Kaia wake up." She stirred slightly before opening her eyes. "Nani*? "Nani? What does that mean. She sits up. "*Yawn* Morning", she says to me. "Hey Kaia, know what day it is?" I ask. "What?" She doesn't know? "It's your birthday." She then looked shocked. "What?! It's September 9th already!?" she asked. I nod. She then sighs and gets off the bed. "Well, let's go to school." I then get off the bed. "Wait. Aren't you excited?" I frantically ask. She shakes her head. "Birthdays aren't all that exciting." she says bluntly. We'll see. I leave the room so she can get ready for school.

Kaia P.O.V.

Me and Vaati are in the form room with other students, and my friends, Luella, Galaxy and Bebe, come up to me. "Oh, hey guys", I say as they sit down near me. Bebe, being the kinder of the three, says, "It's your birthday today, isn't it?" My reply was,"Yeah." Luella looks at Vaati and she,what I think, glares. I think Vaati's doing the same back to her, but I can't tell, seeing as he's behind me. "You're Vatni right?" Galaxy asks. "Yes I am", Vaati says. Galaxy and Bebe smiled at him but Luella was still glaring. I wonder why.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It was now end of school and me and Vaati were walking home until Luella called us. "Hey, Kaia. I wanted to give you this, for your birthday." She held a book that said, 'Species' I took it and smiled. "Thanks Luella." I then hugged her. "Can we go already!?" Vaati's so impatient! "Bye Luella", I say before walking off with Vaati. For some odd reason, I felt Luella glaring behind us.

* * *

We reached our house, and as soon as I walked up the stairs, mom appeared from the living room shouting,"Happy Birthday~!" I literally face palmed. I heard Vaati chuckle. I looked at him and glared. "What's so funny?" He shakes his head. "Nothing. You should enjoy yourself more though." You sure can talk can't you Mr. easily angered. I decide to keep that to myself though. Mum then claps her hands. "Well then~ Let's get this birthday on the road~" She then goes back in to the living room. I follow her into the room, with Vaati right behind me. We both sit down. James, my brother, gives me the first present with a card on it. I open the card first (**Who else opens their cards first?**) and then I opened the present, which contained a pair of slippers. "Thank you James", I said to him. "It's all right", he replied monotonely. Miserable as always. Mum then holds out her's to me. I open it and find it's a book about all of the Zelda history. I look out the corner of my eye to see Vaati smiling a little. "Thanks mum", I say, and then she trys to kiss me... Though I stop her from doing said thing. "Agh! Mum no kisses." She then smiles. "No need to get shy in front of your boyfriend." I just gave her the WTH look. "He's not my lover!" I say embarrassed but Vaati just goes closer to me. "Aw Kaia, why do you have to keep our secret?" He teasingly asked. I felt my eye twitch. "Vaati..." I hissed. "Hehe, sorry. No, we're not in love", Vaati explains. Mum pouted. "Aw, shame."

Vaati P.O.V.

I see Kaia's eye twitch again. I love teasing her. Then I remembered something. "Oh yeah, Kaia, Here", I give her a silver paper folding of a lilly. "Your present from me. It's called Origami* I think. Just a present for your hospitality, that's the only reason I made you one", I say knowing it's a complete lie but Kaia seems to have bought it. She smiles wide. "Thank you Vaati~" she then hugs me. I just felt my face heat up. I looked at mum who was giggling and James was just... James. She then lets go of me. "Vaati, how do you how to do origami?" she asked. "Well, I went to the library with your mum, and well, she told me about how you were interested in Japan. So I looked it up. Apparently, what I've seen you draw is called Manga* and I also heard about origami, so I decided to make one", I explained. I saw her still smiling. I then smirked."I thought you didn't smile." She then stopped smiling and instead flapped her arms everywhere. "W-What are you talking about?! I'm not smiling!" She then calmed down. "Oh yeah, Vaati, here." She gave me a balloon. "I was wondering if you could blow that up for me. I don't have strong enough lungs." I nodded and blew it up. Once I finished, I tied it up and gave it to her. "_Here."_ What's wrong with my voice!? I sound so high pitched! "_What's wrong with my voice!?"_ I ask frantically. Kaia was now laughing at me. "Ahahaha! That Vaati, is revenge for teasing me. That's what's known as a helium balloon. Don't worry, it will wear off, but not for hours." I was now glaring at her. Drat her to hell! She's so lucky that I don't have my powers!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The two were now at a Japanese restaurant called Sakura which translates to cherry blossom. It was a lovely Japanese restaurant that Vaati found. The food was amazing and Kaia was actually smiling properly. 'Kaia must be having fun', Vaati thought. But he was just having the time of his life as he was doing the usual flirting with the female workers. They were giggling, and Vaati was smirking. Kaia sweat dropped. 'Typical Vaati'. But Kaia let him have his fun. He was enjoying himself after all. Mum was talking to James who was actually happy. Vaati's helium effect had worn off by then as well.

* * *

It was now 19:45 and everyone was finally home. James went to his room and mum went into the kitchen. Kaia and Vaati were in their room talking about the day, then Vaati just went off talking about how he was glad he came to this world because he met prettier girls. Kaia face palmed and sweat dropped at the same time. She also sighed. Then mum came in with worry. "What's wrong mum?" Kaia asked. "We've to go to Nanna's on the weekend. Kaia did not look happy. "What!?"

* * *

**Now chapter 7 is up! I would like to thank a friend called Rosie Buglass for the helium balloon idea. It was a really good one, so thank you Rosie :)**

***Nani is a Japanese word for what**

***Origami is paper folding into many different objects, like birds, flowers, ect. This was made by the Japanese.**


	8. Chapter 8

Normal P.O.V.

Kaia was walking back and forth chanting, "no," eversince mum had told her about going to nanna's in the weekend which was 10 minutes ago. Vaati looked seriously confused. "Kaia, I don't understand. What gets you so worked up?" he asked. Kaia then stopped walking about and looked at Vaati. "The fact I'm going to Nanna's is what's wrong. She smokes, she disturbs us and makes us do jobs for her, and we don't even get a thank you from it. Not only that but she takes care of three year olds even though she knows she can't and makes us look after the baby instead. I seriously don't get along well with kids", Kaia explained. Vaati finally understood the situation and nodded. "Well, she can't exactly make a guest work for her", Vaati said relieved. But Kaia corrected him. "Actually, she does." Vaati then looked shocked. "T-That's cruel! She can't do that!" Vaati said. "Yes, she can." Vaati pouted. "Well, I guess we should go to sleep." Vaati nodded.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It was now end of school on a Friday and Vaati and Kaia were walking home. Vaati looked out the corner of his eye to find Kaia was reading the book Luella gave and didn't look happy.

Vaati P.O.V.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. "I just took a little quiz in this book that said 'what animal are you?' and I turned out to be a chicken. Aka, cucoo", she said. Pfft. She's a cucoo. That's so funny. Kaia then looked at me. I then stopped grinning and looked away. "Um, I mean, it's not that bad." I said quickly. "How so?" she asked. "Um, because, it means that you like to protect your friends." She looked confused. "Basically, when a cucoo get's hurt by someone, the other cucoos attack that person to protect their friend", I explain. "Oh, I get it. So pretty much, it means I'm brave enough to stand up to people to protect the people I care about?" she asked. I nodded. But the fact she's a cucoo of all creatures is funny. "Hey Kaia? Could I have a go at that quiz?"

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

We had gotten home and Vaati was in a mood because his animal was a bird. I tried to comfort him but it never worked soon as we got through the door, we had to go get ready to go to Nanna's. I'm really not looking forward to this. An hour had passed and Nanna had finally come to pick us up. I also hate Nanna's car. It was bright green. We always called it the 'Bogey bus'. I sigh. This is going to be a long weekend. In the car, was a female jack-Russell who was called Jemma. Personally, I think that Jemma's the sane one out of my family, despite the fact she's a dog. I held Jemma in my lap, with Vaati next to me, with James at the end. Mum was at the end. I looked out the window while Vaati was stroking Jemma. Jemma was rescued from a bad family so she's wary around new people, but she seems to be okay around Vaati. She can probably sense that he's not a threat.

* * *

We eventually got to Nanna's house house, and we all went inside. "Your dog's nice", Vaati said out of the blue. I shrugged."She doesn't usually act nice around new faces. My guess is she can sense a nice aura in you." Vaati looked shocked. "What do you mean 'nice aura'!? I'm an evil wind mage, not a nice guy!" he said. "Well, you've not been acting like an evil wind mage", I explained. "Only because I have to rely on you to get back home", he answered. I guess he's right about that one. Five minutes later, Nanna made us do some annoying chores I rather not talk about and Vaati looked just as angry about doing stuff for someone.

Vaati P.O.V.

Ugh! I hate doing work for this old woman. It's like being Ezlo's apprentice, except I'm not being taught anything. Nanna had at some point made me and Kaia take out the dog who I think was called Jemma. But as we were walking with the dog, I didn't find this job that bad. We eventually got to a big field that we had to play with Jemma on. We played fetch with her and drat does Jemma run fast. For a small dog, that's fast! She looked like she was having fun. So was Kaia, who was the ball thrower. For some odd reason, Jemma kept bringing the ball to me, so me and Kaia decided to let me me throw the ball instead. After a good 5 minutes we went home. I've never had so much fun in years~ I have to get out more often. We finally got home and Jemma ran onto Nanna's bed in her bedroom. Me and Kaia was reading a 'Black butler' book and I finally understood why it was an older teens manga. Then suddenly, Jemma came into the room and hid under one of the chairs.

"Kaia? Why's Jemma under the chair?" I ask her out of curiosity. Kaia looked at Jemma sympathetically. "She does that whenever she senses **her **coming here", she replied. "Who's 'her'?" I ask again. "Ellie. A three year old girl who I think hates Jemma. For starters, Ellie spits on her, pulls her, smacks her, throws things at her, and Jemma gets absolutely terrified. I feel sorry for Jemma." I looked at Kaia in shock and then I looked at Jemma in sympathy. Poor dog. I can understand how she feels. I walk up to her and put out my hand to her. "Come here. It's okay." Very hesitantly, Jemma came out from under the chair. Vaati then stroked her. "I've never seen this side of you before. You look so kind and loving", Kaia teased. I then turned to Kaia. "I'm only doing this because I understand how she feels!" I shout at her. She snickers. "Yeah..." she says. I just glare at her.

* * *

10 minutes later, this Ellie came, and drat, she was loud. I understand why Kaia doesn't get along with kids. Jemma then stood behind me. I picked up Jemma, much to her dismay, and put her on the couch between me and Kaia. I spoke soothing words to Jemma and Kaia smiled at me. I just looked away from her. "HI NANNA TINT~!" Drat! She's loud. "HI KAIA! HI STRANGE GIRL!" What did she just say!? Did she just call me a girl!? A strange girl at that!? I was going to explode on her, but Kaia spoke before I could," Hi Ellie. This is Vaati, and Vaati's a he." Ellie didn't seem to listen and ran off screaming. Ugh, I knew kids were annoying, but not that annoying! "Kaia? Can we go take Jemma for a walk again? I don't want to put up with that girl." Kaia nodded.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

How did we end up having to bring Ellie on our walk? Oh yeah. Nanna made us. I sigh. I can already tell that Vaati doesn't like her. He's been grumpy the entire walk. "Kaia, can we ditch her?" Vaati at some point asked in a whisper. "Vaati, despite the fact I don't like kids, It's cruel to abandon a little child", I explain to him. "Well, I **am** evil", he pouted. Ellie's just literally screaming and Jemma is walking slower than usual After the awful walk, Nanna made me make her a cup of tea. I groan, but complied. I heard Vaati sighed behind me. "Kaia, I think you should let me make one", Vaati suggested. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why?" I ask. "Because it gets me away from the girl, and besides, I know how to make the best cup of tea", he answered. So I let him make one. When he gave it to Nanna and she drank it, her eyes lit up. "This is a lovely cup of tea", she complemented "Thanks I guess", Vaati replied. I guess he knows how to make one from when he was Ezlo's apprentice.

Ellie then went to sleep an hour later, and a few minutes after, me and Vaati went to sleep in the living room. At some point, Jemma came in and slept in Vaati's bed. I smiled. Jemma really does like him. I'm glad to know that. Then I went back to sleep.

It was now Saturday and me and Vaati were woken up by Ellie's loud screaming and shouting. The street must've complained. After a few minutes of getting ready, Nanna came into the room. "Today, you two are coming with me to take Ellie to the zoo", she said. Then Vaati had to make the situation awkward. "What's a zoo?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, SilverAmarant here. I'm really sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes that have been happening throughout this fic but this site messes the story up quite a bit, so some words get deleted. So if there are any grammar mistakes, the site probably deleted them. Now back to the story. I don't own Vaati.**

Vaati P.O.V.

We were in the car with Ellie screaming her head off. She's really annoying! Well, luckily for me, Kaia's in between of me and Ellie, meaning I don't have to get as much of an earful than Kaia when Ellie's shouting. It took about 20 minutes until we arrived at the 'zoo'. It was packed with people with children. There were so many strange creatures in cages and people were holding strange devices that they kept holding up to the creatures. "Kaia, what is this?" I asked. "This is a zoo. A place where some wild animals are kept and looked after", she explained to me. Oh, so those are animals. Nanna soon joined up with me and Kaia while holding Ellie's hand. "Okay Ellie, which animal shall we go look at first?" Nanna asked. "The zebras~ The zebras~!" That girl is going to be the death of me if she doesn't be quiet! We walk about for 2 minutes, looking for these 'zebras', and eventually we found them.

They had a white body with black stripes. They also had a body of a horse, but smaller. So far, they're doing nothing but eating grass around them. Not very interesting to be honest. I look over at Kaia and she looks bored out of her mind. She then notices something next to her. "Vaati, come with me for a second." She grabs my hand and drags me into a kind of booth. It was kind of cramped.

Kaia P.O.V.

We were inside a camera booth and I put 50p into the slot in front of me. "All right Vaati, look at the screen", I told him. Vaati looked shocked and confused but complied anyway. "Okay... But, why?" he asked. I sweat dropped. Then the screen flashed. "Agh! Drat!Bright light", Vaati said as he covered his eyes. Is it just me or did he sound just like Gizmo* when he said, 'bright light'? Meh. He ran out with me behind him. He had uncovered his eyes at this point and I got the picture that was just taken. It looked ridiculous, but funny. Vaati looked shocked and I was looking at him while I had a sweat drop on my head. "Vaati, look", I showed him the picture. He blankly looked at it, then he chuckled. "We look ridiculous", he commented. I laughed at that. "Don't we just. C'mon, let's go back to Nanna."

Nanna and Ellie were still in the same place they were before and apparently, they didn't seem to notice that we disappeared just moments ago. Nanna then looked at me. "Kaia, what do you think we should look at now?" she asked me. I thought for a moment. "I think we should look at the bats", I suggested. Nanna then looked disappointed. "Kaia, don't forget we have Ellie here. You and your friend can go look at the bats though", Nanna replied, so that's what we did. "Kaia, what are bats?" Vaati asked. Bats are basically Keese except that they are not evil", I reply to Vaati. We then see a cave. A.K.A. The bat cave. We enter and everything is dark. "Kaia, it's so dark. Am I blind!?" Vaati frantically asked. He can be such an idiot sometimes. "No Vaati. It's just a _cave_. You know, the place that's always dark."  
"Oh ha ha. Just make me sound like an idiot why don't you", he bitterly muttered under his breath but I heard it clearly. I felt him clutch onto me as we walked into the centre of the cave. Then a bat flew down and skimmed above Vaati's hair. Vaati then let out the girliest shriek of his life.

Vaati P.O.V.

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped into Kaia's arms screaming,"Something just flew past me." I'm really acting out of character right now. Then I heard Kaia speak. "Vaati, it's just a bat- Keese. It won't harm us. Especially you Vaati, seeing as one of your forms was literally a Keese", Kaia reassured me and for some reason, it actually worked. I slowly got off her and walked further ahead of her to avoid embarrassment. Then another 'bat'/Keese flew up to me and instead of screaming I lifted my hand. It landed on my hand and nuzzled against my fingers. It made me smile a little. Then a whole bunch of other Keese flew down and ended up tackling me to the ground. "Agh! Hee hee... Stop it! Ha ha! That tickles!" Their fur was tickling my skin and it made me laugh like crazy. I heard Kaia giggling in the distance. Now if only she would help getting the Keese of me.

We finally managed to get out of the cave 5 minutes later and we walked about a bit only to find Nanna and Ellie at a grey, giant mammal with tusk's area. I read the sign to find that the mammals were called 'Elephants'. "Hi Nanna", I heard Kaia say. "Oh, hello you two. Hm? Why have you got scratches all over your face?" Nanna asked me. I was confused. What scratches? I turned to Kaia and she was shocked. Oh. I think the Keese might have accidently scratched me when they were playing with me. "Oh, it's nothing. I just fell. Nothing serious", I lied to her. Nanna seemed to have fallen for the lie. "Okay, well, it's time to go. So come on Ellie." Nanna held Ellie's hand and went back to the car. We followed only for one of the 'Elephants' to squirt a ton of water at me. "GAGGHH!" The amount of water had knocked me to the floor. Not only am I covered in scratches, but now I'm completely could this get any worse? "AH HA HA HA!" Ah. Great, now Kaia's laughing at me. I glare at her and shout," ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?!" She finally stopped laughing and helped me up.

Finally. We're now in the car, and we're on our way back home. The zoo was awful, but not only was the zoo a problem, but now Ellie's screaming again! I just eventually erupt. "ELLIE, CAN YOU SHUT UP!?" Then she started crying. Really loudly. "Great one, idiot", Kaia complained to me and now I thought I would rather be struck with the four sword instead of putting up with this girl.

Kaia P.O.V.

Eventually, Nanna dropped me, Mum, James and Vaati back home and as soon as we got up the stairs, me and Vaati collapsed on the floor. And Vaati was for some strange reason, had his arms spread out and was smiling like a fool. "We're finally away from that old woman~ We don't have to put with her any more~" Vaati said with a sigh of relief. I nodded. "Yep."

* * *

***Gizmo from that old horror movie 'the gremlins'**


	10. Chapter 10

Vaati P.O.V.

It was now October 2nd. As you might of noticed, a few days have passed. Right now Kaia was telling me about an October holiday known as 'Halloween'. "So basically Halloween is a one day-every October holiday. It's a very fun night for children and adults as well. Technically, children dress up in scary costumes and go round peoples houses asking for treats. Halloween is always on the last day of October at night. It's kind of supposed to be a scary holiday as well", she told me as I was brushing my hair. "Hm, really? A scary holiday. That's rather interesting", I reply. "Yeah, it's interesting to you because your scary as well", Kaia snickers. I feel my eye twitch. "I'm not scary! I'm just handsome", I correct her. She just raises an eyebrow. "...Right... Well there isn't anything that needs to be done today, so how about we talk for a bit." I agree and we started about how cool it would be to horror movies. Wow, has anyone ever had a conversation and unknowingly talk about a different topic instead of what they were originally talking about? Because that's happening with us at the moment. "So yeah, Final destination* is really over the top with the deaths in it. I mean, how does someone end up tripping over a piece of tiny glass and fly out the window when the window is way out of arms reach? Meh, whatever. Hm? Vaati, you alive?" she asked me. When did I dose off? Oh well.

I just waved my hand. "I'm okay. I'm just dozing", I answer. Then something struck my mind. "Kaia, have you ever had a conversation like this with a friend before?" I ask. She thinks for a moment. Then she finally answers. "Now that I think about it, no. I've never had a conversation like this before. Well, except for someone like Mitchell, but, I hardly ever see him. I've only had these kind of conversations with my parents and that's about anything, I've only had you as a friend to have a good conversation with." I blush a little. "You... think of me as a friend?" I ask. She smiles. "Well, yeah. Be thankful I don't hate you, otherwise you'll still be in that alley", she replies. The alley. That was where we first met. How long has it been since then? A month? Drat, it surely doesn't feel like that. Time sure flies by. My blush disappeared (not that it was visible), and I muttered," It feels nice to be liked."  
"What was that Vaati?" Drat! I quickly look away. "N-Nothing!" I say to her. "Um, okay then."

Kaia P.O.V.

I really do wonder what he said but he obviously won't tell. I've known him long enough to know that he's stubborn. "Vaati, have you ever thought about not being evil?" I ask out of the blue. He looks at me puzzled. "No, why?" he asks. "Oh, no reason. Have you ever thought about why your first plan to get the light force fail?" I ask again. He thinks for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I never understood what went wrong. Strange, isn't it?"  
"Not really", I reply. He looks puzzled again. "What do you mean? My plan was perfect!" he says. "Vaati, you made the biggest mistake of your life as soon as you put the magic cap on", I start off. He still looked puzzled, so I carried on. "You see, you should've turned Ezlo to stone. Reason being is because if Ezlo was turned to stone, he would of never met Link, meaning Link would've never be able to turn into a Minish and find out about the elements and be able to repair the four sword, which is the only sword that could bring you down. He also would've never been able to find the elements, meaning that you would've been able to find out about the light force's location during that time and Link wouldn't of been able to do anything about it and you would have ultimate power", I explained to him. Vaati looked dumbstruck. Ha! Such a sight to he went and sat in in a corner. "Was that really my mistake? How didn't I see this coming? I'm a fool. I'm a fool. I'm a fool..." Oh great, now he's being emo. I literally sweat dropped.

Vaati P.O.V.

I'm an idiot. How didn't I see that coming? I'm a disgrace to the villain population! Then I heard Kaia speak up. "Vaati, don't worry about it. It's not as bad as Ganon. I mean, he's weak to a fishing rod, food, a glass bottle, a -" I interrupted her. "What!? The almighty dark lord is weak to all that, that, stuff!?" Kaia just nods. "You aren't even weak to anything... Except when a sword goes through your eye." I just look back at the wall. "Thanks for reminding me about my weak point."  
"Your welcome~" she does know that I was being sarcastic right? *sigh*

* * *

I end up back on the bed at some point, and we were talking about stuff that just led to another conversation of stuff, then we had an argument. "Justin Beiber sucks!" Kaia shouted. "No he's not!" I say. "Yes, he is. He sounds like a girl!"  
"He sounds fine!"  
"His songs are awful!"  
"They are not!"

"..."

"Justin Beiber sucks."  
"Amen to that."

"..."

We both start laughing. I've never felt so happy talking to someone. (**if your a Justin Beiber fan, sorry, but it's just my opinion on him**.) Sigh, it's a nice feeling talking like this to someone, and when the full moon appears, I will... be alone again... We've only known each other for a month, but it feels like an entire year. She doesn't care that I'm evil and she doesn't judge me on my looks or my reasons. Instead she just laughs at me when something happens to me... Drat her... But I guess that's what friends do. She comforts me as well. I really don't want to leave Kaia, but I have to go back. To show Ganon who the useless one truly is. To show the hero that I'm almighty. To show I'm a true threat. To show who the true evil is. The show their mistakes. I want them to see how they've affected me. But what then? What should I do then? Find someone who doesn't fear me and befriend them? No, no matter what, Kaia would never leave my mind. *sigh* What am I going to do?

Kaia P.O.V.

What's Vaati thinking about? Meh, it's not my business. I smile. Ever since Vaati appeared, my life has been better. Before I was a little because my friends hardly notice me. I really wonder if they like me at all. They probably do, but they certainly don't act like they do. They don't talk to me much, even if it's my birthday. Sure they tell me happy birthday, but that's it. But, Vaati has changed my loneliness. He made me feel fully happy. I don't have to fake any smiles. He probably doesn't know it but, he really has changed my life. He's made it more fun and enjoyable. But, when the full moon appears, I will have to say goodbye. Because that will be the last time I will ever see him. Forever... I'm really not looking forward to the full moon, but I have to get him back there. His life isn't in this world after all. It's in Hyrule. The world he can use his magic to the fullest. *Sigh* I hope the moon doesn't appear any time soon.

* * *

**Hurray, chapter 10 already! This chapter is mainly based around a bit of bonding time. I just felt like they needed to talk to each other like this a bit more, so, meh.  
Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. :)  
* Final destination is a horror? series based around that people escape death so death hunts them survivors. I think that's what it's about anyway. I've only watched the first one.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vaati P.O.V.

We were now at school, in our French lesson. Learning the language is pretty easy. I seriously don't know how people find it difficult. Or I'm probably just good at learning different languages. An hour passed when the lesson finished and me and Kaia were in the lunch hall. It was 20 seconds after when Kaia's three other friends joined us at the table. "Hi Kaia~ Hi Vatni~", Bebe greeted as she sat down. Galaxy and Luella joined soon after. "Hi guys", I hear Kaia reply. I then saw Galaxy take out a manga book from her bag: Legend of Zelda: Minish cap. So Kaia isn't the only one who read those books. And what's best is that I'm in that book. Ha! I'm the best.

Kaia P.O.V.

I watch as Galaxy reads the book. Vaati must feel so proud now that someone's reading a book that has him in it. I see Luella look over Galaxy's shoulder as she also reads the book as well. She then put on a confused look. She looks from the book to Vaati then repeats the process a couple of times. Oh no! Luella's seeing the similar appearance between the picture of Vaati and the real thing. This isn't good! She's going to find out the truth about how Vaati actually exists! "Vaati, I think we should go", I whisper to him. He looks puzzled. "Why? We've got 8 minutes left until the bell goes."  
"I know, but Luella's catching on to who you really are."  
Vaati looked from confused to shocked. "Drat!" he hissed. He then stood up and grabbed by hand. "Let's go quickly", he says as he drags me out of the hall. "Hey! Where are you two going?" Bebe asked as she ran up to us. "It's none of your business!" I hear Vaati rudely reply. He could of said that more nicely, because Bebe ran off crying.  
"You could have said that a bit nicely", I say. "She was being nosy", was his only reply as he drags me to next lesson.

* * *

Luella P.O.V. (Only time this is happening, I promise)

I see Bebe come back crying to us. "Bebe, what happened?" Galaxy asked. "V-Vatni w-was being m-mean!" Bebe said between sobs. So he's snappy is he? Hm, he looks like Vaati and he acts like Vaati too. Hm, could he actually be...? I shake my head. I have to find more information first. But I need some information about him. I then look at Galaxy's book. "Hey Galaxy, can I borrow that book for the day?" I ask. She nods. "Sure." She hands me the book and I walk off with it. Now let's see...

* * *

The bell had eventually rung for next lesson which was History. I was in the same history as Kaia so I would be able to keep an eye on Vatni as well because weirdly enough Vatni's in all of Kaia's classes. I watched Vatni the entire time. I see him flirt with a nearby girl. I sweat drop. Vaati does the same thing in the four swords game. Hm, he acts a lot like Vaati.

When it was lunch, I kept an eye on Vatni from a distance. He was eagerly angered, he flirted with pretty girls and he laughs like a complete maniac. Oh yeah, and he looks like Vaati too. Hm, I have to search up more about this. There's just no way that Vaati exists. But all the things he does, it's just like...

Meanwhile back at Kaia and Vaati's table. (Normal P.O.V.)

"Kaia, Luella's been looking at me all day", Vaati says. Kaia just drinks her juice. "Just ignore her", Kaia answered and drunk more of her juice. Vaati thought for a moment. "I wonder if she has a crush on me", he says while smiling.  
Kaia on the other hand just spits out her drink.

* * *

It was now end of day and Kaia and Vaati were walking home. "Hey guys, wait up!" Luella shouted as she ran up to them. "Kaia, you mind if I come to your house today?" she asked once she finally caught up to them. 'This is rare', Kaia thought. "Yeah, sure", Kaia answers.

Vaati P.O.V.

Oh this is just great. Luella's coming to Kaia's house which means I have to keep the name 'Vatni' for the entire day. Wait a minute, Mum doesn't know about the fact that we're keeping my identity a secret! This isn't good! Not good one bit! Drat, drat, drat! We continue walking along the path and I speak quietly enough that Luella wouldn't be able to hear but loud enough for Kaia. "Kaia, what are we going to do about Mum?" I ask. She looks confused for a minute but then understands the situation as she realises that Mum doesn't know about my hidden identity at school. "I'll think of something", was her answer. That sure is helpful isn't it, but I don't have anything up my sleeve either.

* * *

The entire walk was silent but I didn't exactly care. It's nice to have a quiet walk once in a while. Usually me and Kaia would talk on our way home but seeing as Luella is here, it's kind of hard to talk about something that might give me away. And I don't want to give myself away to someone who hates my guts for no clear reason. We eventually get home and when we got up the stairs Kaia turns to me. "Vatni, keep Luella occupied for me for a minute will you? I need to speak to Mum", Kaia says as she walks into the kitchen. I clap my hands together. "Okay then, Luella come with me then", I say as we walk into the bedroom. She doesn't say anything but just glares. I hate the way she looks at me. "What are you glaring for!?" I angrily ask. She looks shocked for a minute then she goes back to her usual look and looks away. "It's nothing. It's just that you act like that stupid sorcerer from the Zelda series. I feel my eye twitch. "Why do you hate him so much?" I ask, remembering that I have to play the role of Vatni instead of Vaati. "Because he looks so gay", she answers. I'm not gay! Just because I like purple doesn't mean I'm gay! I was going to snap but Kaia came in with perfect timing.

Kaia P.O.V.

I see Vaati glare at Luella and Luella's just looking away from him. I sigh. "What's happened?" I asked. "It's nothing", I hear Vaati bitterly reply. Knowing Luella, she's probably offended him without knowing it. I walk over to the bed Vaati's on and sit down on it. "Vaati, I've told Mum about how we're keeping your true identity secret from Luella", I whisper to him. "Good", he replies. I then clap my hands together. "Okay then. So, Luella, why did you decide to come here?" I ask. Luella looks over at me. "It's just been a long time since I came over to yours and, I want to know about Vatni a bit more as well", Luella answers as she looks over at Vatni. So in other words, your just here to know about Vaati? *Sigh* Of course, I'm not important to you, it's just people like Vaati you only come to my house for. That's very understandable.

I feel Vaati put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and smile. He smiles a little as well. I then look back to Luella. "Okay, just ask away then", Vaati says. "Well, how did you two meet?" was Luella's first question. "We met at an alley. I was abandoned by my parents so I was homeless, then I met Kaia and she took me in", Vaati lied. Well that's not exactly a lie. I mean, we did meet in an alley and Vaati doesn't have any parents. Luella didn't look like she bought it, but she let it go and asked another question. "Did you have an old master when you were younger?" That doesn't make sense. Vaati lied saying he was homeless, so why did Luella asked if he had a master. Oh no. She's asking questions about Vaati's past life. Luella knows a bit Vaati's life, but not as well as me. But she's asking questions that will not go down well with Vaati. I saw him gulp before answering no. Luella asked more questions about 'Vaati's' life which made Vaati really uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as this one. "Vatni, have you ever stolen a hat before?" Vaati looked down. This isn't good. But before Vaati could say anything, Mum shouted from the kitchen,"Tea is ready~!" Vaati literally dashes out the room and I see Luella put on a thinking look. She's thinking about if he's actually Vaati or not. Well, I don't think any of Vaati's answers gave him away, but Luella is good when it comes to telling lies apart from truth. I just hope she doesn't find out.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Drat. Those questions were very uncomfortable. Thank the goddesses that tea's ready (not tea as in a cup of tea, but rather dinner). We all sit down at the kitchen table and have our dinner. It was eerily silent. Luella looked lost in thought and Kaia was looking at Luella with a worried expression. Is Luella catching onto me? I hope not. Mum then gave us our drinks. "Here you go Luella. Here you are Kaia and here's one for you Vaat-" Me and Kaia cut her off by doing a fake cough. She then realised her mistake. "_Vatni", _she said correctly and gave me my drink. "Thanks", I say before bringing the drink to my lips. I saw Luella give a suspicious look but she never said anything of it.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

It was now 15:32 and Luella left to go. As soon as Kaia closed the door, Luella said to herself, "Hm, very suspicious indeed. He looked like he was lying when he was answering me. He glared at me whenever I said something rude about Vaati and how he cut off Kaia's mum when she was going to say his name. I wonder..." she then walked back home.

Kaia and Vaati were in the bedroom and Vaati looked so exhausted. "That was so tiring! Never again! Well it's over now. I thought it would never end. It was just one thing after another", Vaati said as he laid on the bed. "I just hope Luella believed your words. Who knows what happens if she finds out", Kaia says. Vaati nodded. "Well, I'm very tired. I'm going to go to sleep early tonight," Vaati said as he got under the duvet. "Hey! You can't sleep in my bed!" Kaia frantically said. Vaati on the other hand just tiredly said, "Who cares. We slept in the same bed together before. Will it make any difference now?"  
"Of course! Mum's here! What if she sees us sleeping in the same bed!?" Kaia exclaimed (Kaia knows nothing about Mum seeing them both in the same bed before). Vaati just shrugged. Kaia just sighed. "Fine, but don't go near me. Last time you were hugging me."  
'She knew!?' Vaati thought. Kaia got under the duvet and the two fell asleep.

* * *

**This is by far the longest chapter I've written so far. So then, will Luella find out Vaati's identity? We'll find out in three chapters time. A.K.A, chapter 14. How I know, it's because I have it written down. Bwa ha ha!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kaia P.O.V.

"ugh..", that's the first thing I hear coming from Vaati as soon as he wakes up. He doesn't sound really good. "Vaati, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me from under the bed. He really didn't look well. "I don't feel good", he said in a raspy voice. He was fine yesterday. He was really tired yesterday as well; I think it has to do with tension from Luella yesterday. Yeah, it is possible for tension to make you unwell. "Vaati, I think you should take a day off school today", I suggested. He groans in detest. "Aw, but I want to see the pretty gi-", I cut him off. "Your staying at home." He just groans again but doesn't make a move to get up. Good.

I get to school 30 minutes later. I wonder if Vaati will be all right when I get back home?

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Ugh. This is awful. I can't flirt with the girlie's, but what's worse is that it's so boring staying in bed all day. I try to go to sleep and eventually, 9 minutes after I do.

_I'm in complete darkness. It's like I'm the four sword again. I hear voices around me as well. They sound very familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. Then the darkness fades away and I see myself staring at a younger version of me; No, this is the Minish version of myself. He-I was crying. Then I see Ezlo walking up to my younger self. "What's wrong boy?" he asks my young self. "M-My parents l-left me by myself a-and n-never came b-back", little me sobbed. Ezlo had sympathy in his eyes. "How about you come with me? I can take you on as my apprentice." My younger self looked up and smiled. "Really? Thank you so much."_

_The scenery changed and now I saw an older version of my Minish self holding the wishing cap. "! Vaati what are you doing!?" Ezlo asked frantically. But my Minish self didn't answer and put on the wishing cap. My Minish self then turned into a hylain and turned Ezlo to a hat. Seeing that happen again was rather amusing. "W-What happened!?" Ezlo asked, shocked. My past self chuckled. "Even the great sage Ezlo... can't do anything with a hat for a body!" my past self exclaimed. "What have you done Vaati?!" Ezlo shouted. My past self smirked. "With this cap, I'm no longer an apprentice... I'm a mage! I have more power than anyone in the world!" Well, that's what I thought at the time, but apparently not. "But why?What are you after Vaati?!" Ezlo asked. "The light force!I will find the door that opens only once every century, and inside... I'll find the light force! Then I'll be omnipotent! Goodbye master", and with that my past self teleported away._

_My scenery changed once again. This was when I escaped the four sword for the second time. I was in the room that the dark mirror was in. I then saw Shadow Link enter the room. He looked exhausted. I wonder why? He then grabbed a nearby chair and lifted it above his head. Oh no. I know what he's going to do. I was going to run to him, but he had already thrown the chair at the mirror. I swear I could feel the pain all over again. _

_My other self, now in my demonic form had appeared. Shadow smashed up the rest of the mirror and I shouted along with my past self. "NOOOOOOO!" But, it was too late. I close my eyes, trying to block out the haunting nightmare. But as soon as I open my eyes, I find I'm in another scenery. It was what looked like an alley. I saw myself talking to someone. And that someone was none other than Kaia. I now realise that before I met Kaia, my life was awful; One failure after another, betrayal, agony, hatred. But now... _

_I feel myself smile. I have a friend. The one thing I've needed all this time..._

* * *

I stirred a little before opening my eyes. I find myself in Kaia's bedroom again. I sigh with relief. I hate dreams that have memories in it. Especially the bad memories. I see Mum's phone on the desk and I see it's now 14: 59. Wow, I've been asleep for a long time. I decide to get up but I find that I've gone quite stiff. With a bit of difficulty, I manage to get up. I walk in the living room to find what I think is a 'Wii remote'. Kaia taught me how to play on one whenever I was bored. So I decide to play on it.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I had never realised how boring school is without Vaati there. Oh well. I get back home and what I saw was unexpected. Vaati was playing 'Super smash bros brawl*', laughing like a maniac."Ha ha! Die Link! Die!", was all that could be heard from him. Apparently he was playing as Pit and he was fighting against Link. Obviously. Except Vaati was actually winning. I sweat drop. "Hi Vaati, how are you feeling?" I asked as I took my shoes off. He looked at me when he pause the game. "I'm fine now actually", Vaati answered. I nodded. "So what have you been doing?"  
"Well, most of the time I was dreaming about my past, then I just started playing this", Vaati answered. I just nodded again. "Hey, you want to take a walk?" I ask. He just nodded. He stood up and stretched. "I might as well. A good fresh air will do me well", he said, so we went to the park that was right around the corner.

"Ah, such a good breeze", I hear Vaati say as we sat down on a bench. "Yeah, I guess", I agreed. Just then, a cat came near us. I hate cats. They always seem miserable and look as if they want to kill you. They're always glaring at me, so it's clearly apparent that cat's hate me just as much. I hear Vaati growl next to me. Vaati growls? Well that's not something you see everyday. "I hate cats...", Vaati hissed as the cat glared at us. "I have to resist the temptation of standing on it", Vaati said. "Payback for what they did to me when I was a Minish." That is understandable I guess. Then the cat hissed at him and Vaati lost control of himself. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DRAT CAT!" Vaati shouted as he chased the cat all around the park. I however, just stayed sat down on the bench, not wanting to get involved. "Vaati, you're scaring the children", I told him when he got into hearing range. "I DO NOT CARE!" I sigh. I only came out here to enjoy the breeze, not for Vaati to go on a cat-killing rampage. Oh well.

* * *

We came back 5 minutes after with Vaati covered in scratches. He got what was coming to him I suppose. Well, now I know not to let Vaati outside where there are cats about. That is actually going to be very difficult. There are cats everywhere on my street.

* * *

**Lol, Vaati really hates cats doesn't he? Anyway, the Shadow Link betrayal thing is actually only mentioned in the 'Four swords' manga. If you've not read it, I suggest that you do, it's a really good manga.**

***Super smash bros brawl is a Nintendo game where a whole bunch of Nintendo characters fight against each other. Snake and Sonic are in there as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

Normal P.O.V.

A few weeks had passed and now it was Halloween. Kaia had decided that she and Vaati would go trick-or-treating. Kaia had the best costumes for them. Vaati was reading a book, when Kaia came in with a bag of clothes. Vaati raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "What's that?" he asked. Kaia smiled. "Remember when I said that we're going out tonight?" Vaati nodded. "Well, I got us our costumes", Kaia said. Vaati sighed. "I don't understand why I can't just go out in my usual clothes", Vaati said. "Because it's in the wash", Kaia answered. 'Oh yeah', Vaati thought. "Well anyway, here's your costume", Kaia said while getting one of the costumes out of the bag. Vaati's face was just priceless. He looked so shocked.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I can't believe this. It was now 17:42 and I was standing outside with Kaia wearing the most embarrassing clothes ever. It was the clothes that a character called 'Ghirahim' wears. It's so tight! Not forgetting to add that it has gloves with diamond cuts in them; Same goes for the tight pants too. Luckily for me there was a cape, so it wouldn't be too embarrassing, but what was Ghirahim thinking when he chose to wear something like this!? Right now, I hate Kaia. Not only did she make me wear something like this, but she's dressed up as my betrayer: Shadow Link. Kaia then looked at me. "Wipe that scowl off your face. Your only dressed like that for one night", she told me. "It's not just this, but your dressed as Shadow Link", I replied. "Actually, this is Dark Link's, not Shadow Link's", Kaia said. Who's Dark Link? Meh, it doesn't matter. All I know is that Dark Link and Shadow Link are both the hero's shadow.

We were spending most of the time knocking on many peoples houses. Most of them gave us things, heck, some gave us money, which was really good. As we walk though, you would never guess who we saw. It was the three girls, Galaxy, Bebe and that drat Luella. Galaxy was dressed as what looked like a goddess in blue*, Bebe was dressed in a cream dress that ended above her knees* and Luella was dressed in a long, purple dress with metal armor around her waist and shoulders*. She also wore a mask that covered her eyes. If anything, only Luella looked kind of scary. The other two just looked normal. Whatever, girls will be girls I guess. Bebe then ran up to Kaia. "Hi Kaia~! Would you and Vatni like to join us on our candy hunt?" she innocently asked. Kaia looks at me with a face that says, 'do you want to?' I nod. Kaia then turned back to Bebe. "Yeah, sure", she said. Bebe then smiled wide. "Okay~ So here is what we have to do. We had our friend hide the candy around the area. Now we have to find them", Bebe explained. Why would they do that? That's pointless. "So in other words, it's like an Easter hunt?" Kaia asked. Bebe nodded. "And if you look at the wrappers, you'll find a letter on them all. If you find all the candy, you have to put all the letters together and try to get the right word. There are seven letters in total", Bebe added. I nod. "All right then", I say and that is when everyone notices what I was wearing. Luella then started laughing. "Ha ha! Now that, is hilarious!", she then takes a picture of me, and laughs more. Luella then runs off with it. "HEY! GIVE THAT TO ME THIS INSTANT!" I start running after her.

Kaia P.O.V.

I sweat drop. "Okay, when Vatni decides to calm down, me and him will go and try to find the candy", I explain to Bebe. She nods in agreement. "Okay then~ Then me, Galaxy and Luella will search for them as well", Bebe says.

20 minutes when Vaati finally decided to stop chasing Luella. His face is red from embarrassment. "can we go find the candy now?" he asked while looking at the ground. I nod. We then go in one direction while the other three went in the opposite direction. "Okay then, so where do you think Bebe's friend would have put it?" I ask Vaati. His face was back to normal by this point. "Um, well obviously somewhere where it's out of sight, so...", he looked around and he rammed into a lamp-post. Then a little sweet came down. "Wow, your good at this, and we've only just started", I comment. Vaati just waves his hand. "The Minish hid things all the time for the hylians to find", Vaati explained. Oh yeah. I pick up the sweet and look at it. It had a letter 'Y' on it. I then look up at the lamp-post. "Vaati, how did they get it up there in the first place?" I ask. He just shrugged. "How should I know. Okay, let's look for the other 6." I nod and we both look for the others.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. Meanwhile, back with the other three

* * *

"So... aren't we going to help Kaia and Vatni in our search for the candy?" Galaxy asked as all three of them hid behind a bush. Bebe just shook her head. "Nope. In case you didn't notice, _I_ was the one who hid the candy. Besides, it's nice for them to have alone time for themselves. They really do make a nice couple", Bebe said giggling. Galaxy sighed. "Bebe, have you ever noticed that Vatni's with Kaia every day? And also, they do not make a good couple whatsoever. I can already imagine the miserable life they would have if they ever became a couple. Vatni doesn't look like the type to want a girlfriend anyway", Galaxy said. Luella sighed and stood up. "I'm going to check on them. See how they're doing", Luella said. Bebe smiled. "Okay~ Just watch them from a distance though~" Bebe replied. Luella nodded.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

We had found all seven letters: Y,I,O,R,V,C and T. We had found all of them and the other three had found nought. They're helpful aren't they. Me and Kaia were figuring out the letters when I heard a crunch in the distance. I turned to look to try to find the source of the noise, but I found nothing. "Vaati, you okay?" Kaia asked. I looked at her. "Yeah, just heard something. Probably just my imagination", I replied. Kaia just nodded and looked back at the letters. Then her face lit up. She moved them around and the word had turned into, VICTORY*. Victory? That's kind of funny seeing as we were the ones who found all letters. "We did it Vaati! We got the word!" Kaia said proudly. "Well, I found all the letters and you got the word", I explain. She sweat drops. "Um, yeah..."  
Kaia then stands up. "Come on then Vaati. Let's go find the others", she said as she held her hand out to me. I took it and she lifted me up. We then walked back.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Luella could not believe what she heard. She was hiding behind a wall near Vaati and Kaia when they were figuring out the words, but instead of hearing Vatni, Kaia said, 'Vaati'. 'So I was right all along', Luella thought. Once she saw them leave, Luella came out from behind the wall. 'But how is this possible? How does Vaati exist?'

Kaia and Vaati had finally came back from their 'hunt'. Bebe was giggling and Galaxy was sighing. "Let me guess. The word is 'victory'?" Kaia asked. Galaxy nodded and Bebe gave Kaia a picture. "Here's your prize~ We were going to give you something else, but this one is better~", Bebe said. Kaia then looked at it and she had to hold in a laugh. It was a picture of Vaati in the Ghirahim costume. Vaati looked at it as well and he looked like he was going to kill someone. He then snatched it out of Kaia's hands and tore it up. Kaia then chuckled, then eventually, Luella came back. "Hi Luella~", Bebe greeted Luella with a hug. "Hi." Luella looked at Vaati from behind her mask. Vaati couldn't see the expression she was wearing at the moment, so he decided to ignore her.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

We finally walked back home, and as soon as we got up the stairs, Vaati ran into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. I then heard grunts. "Drat clothing! I'm not wearing this again, you hear me!" Vaati shouted from behind the door. I chuckled. Oh, typical Vaati. How did I know he was going to do that. I just wonder why Luella looked at Vaati when she came back from wherever she was. Meh, it doesn't matter. She always looks at him. I see Vaati come back into the hallway with fresh clothes on and a torn Ghirahim costume in his hand. He then shoved it into my hands. "Dispose of it. Now...", he commanded me. I chuckled. "Of course, _my lord", _I say sarcastically and I put the costume in the bin.

* * *

** .Duh. Luella has found out. What's going to happen next? I love cliffhangers :)**

***If you've read my other fanfic, 'Victory God: Brownie's legend', Galaxy is wearing what she wears in that fanfic.**

***Same goes for Bebe as well.**

***Luella's not been mentioned in my other fanfic yet, but what I've mentioned she wears in this one is what she's going to wear in my other fanfic.**

***Victory is basically the bit of my title,:Victory God**


	14. Chapter 14

Galaxy P.O.V.

It was lunch time at school and Bebe was blabbering away about stuff. Don't ask me what she was talking about, I was zoning her out because my attention was mainly focused on Vatni and Kaia who are sat at another table. They were talking to each other and I noticed Kaia was smiling. I haven't seen her smile in a long time. And it's all because of Vatni that's she's smiling. When I first met Vatni, I wasn't really positive about him. But now, the thought of him makes me smile and makes my cheeks go red. I guess you could say I have a kind of crush on him. But I know he wouldn't be interested. I know that much. But if he would be, he would be more interested in Kaia. But I know for a fact that those two won't last a day as a couple. I chuckle at the thought. But, even though I kno he isn't interested doesn't mean I can't imagine. Bebe looks at me funny. "Galaxy, are you okay? your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

Ack! I'm blushing! Not good! I have to think of a lie! "Um, no. I'm just, uh.. Warm! Yeah that's it. It's quite warm in here", I frantically say. Bebe didn't seem to believe me. "You were looking at Vatni for a long time. Galaxy, do you have a crush on him?" Bebe asked. I swear my face heated up more. "N-No! Don't be ridiculous! You know I'm not interested in love!", it wasn't a complete lie. I used to hate things like love when I was younger. But again, Bebe didn't believe me. "You're lying~!" Bebe said. Is my lying really that bad? I look down and I notice Luella stand up. "Luella, where are you going?" I ask. "I'm going over there. I need to know something", she said without looking at us. She then walked over to Kaia and Vatni's table. What's wrong with Luella? She's been acting strange ever since that Halloween night. I wonder what's wrong?

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I was just sitting at the table listening to Vaati ramble about how awful that Ghirahim costume was. He really can go on about how bad something is. Just then I noticed Luella come up to us and sat down. "Um, hey Luella", I say. She just glares at us and points at Vaati. "You aren't really called Vatni, are you?" Luella asked. Me and Vaati looked taken aback, but we managed to refrain ourselves. "I don't know what you're talking about," Vaati quickly said. "Don't lie to me, _Vaati_." She knew? But how? "I heard you say his name on Halloween night", Luella smirked. Oh no! I should really be careful with what I say. "Um...", me and Vaati were lost with what to say. I then look at Luella. "I'm sorry that I never told you, but, you hate him so that's why I kept it secret. But please, don't tell anyone. It's as hard as it is", I say, pleading that she doesn't tell anyone. She then looked at Vaati. "Well, you have made Kaia smile, and that's rare, but... I have to think about it." She then walked off. She was going to say something else. I wonder what, and whatever it was, why did she decide not to? Well I better be thankful that she isn't going to tell anyone for now. I notice that Vaati's gotten nervous. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He then stands up. "I need some air. Don't follow me", Vaati commanded me. He then walked off. Poor Vaati.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I was sat on the bench outside in the school gardens. It was known as the,'Peace garden.' It was an understandable name. There was no one here except me. It was quiet and peaceful and it was a nice place to think. How could this happen? How could Luella find this out? She found out about my true identity. That explains why she wasn't with the others on Halloween night. I sigh and put my face into my hands. "How could this happen?"  
"How could what happen?"  
I snap my eyes open and find Galaxy standing in front of me. I stand up straight away. "G-Galaxy, how long were you standing there!?" I frantically ask. She smiles. "Just now. Are you okay? I noticed you walk off and I got concerned", she said. I chuckled. "Your concerned about me because you have a crush on me", I say. She blushes and backs away while flapping her arms everywhere. "W-Wha-!?"

I chuckle again. "I could tell. But I don't feel anything for you. I hardly know you", I explain. She calms down a bit and smiles a little.  
"I figured as much", she said. "Well, it doesn't matter, it was just a crush anyway. But, anyway, you mind telling me about what you were depressed about?", she asks. I shook my head. "It's not important. It's none of your concern", I reply. Galaxy frowns. "In other words, you have a secret you don't want me to know about." She catches on fast. I just nod. Galaxy then smiles. "Well, whatever it is, don't worry about it. Things will get better eventually. Hey Vatni, I want you to promise me something. Keep making Kaia smile like that. I was never able to speak to her all the time because we had such different interests, but, she relates to you more than me. So, please? But I don't want you two to become a couple! That's the only thing I forbid! You better promise!", Galaxy says before running off. I smile. Things will get better eventually...

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I find Luella in one of the Geography class rooms. I'm walking around because I was bored in case you didn't know. She looked upset. I walk into the empty classroom that only Luella's in. "Luella?" I say and she turns to look at me. "Kaia." I sit down next to her. "Luella, what are you doing in here?" I ask. "I just want to think", was her answer. "Luella, you was going to say something before, but you stopped yourself. What were you going to say?", I ask. She looks away. "It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" I frown. What's Luella hiding. She then sighs. "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you aren't you?" she asks. I nod. "Fine. Reason is, I actually never hated Vaati." What? "I said that just to tease you. I just made up excuses. I kind of didn't like him, but he could do the impossible that I could never do; Make you smile."

I was taken aback. But nonetheless, she continued. "I finally accept him now. I promise that I won't tell anyone, just as long as he doesn't try anything, besides, ever since I met him as Vatni", she blushes. "I've kind of fallen for him." I was shocked even more. "I didn't want to tell anyone, not even him. I was worried that he might have been Vaati all along, which was true, but, now I can't bring myself to dislike him any more. But he still looks like a girl nonetheless and I won't stop telling you that", she finishes and I chuckle. "So, you accept him now?" I ask. She smiles at me. "Yes I do."

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Today has been so tiring. Luella finds out about my identity, Galaxy had a crush on me, Luella might tell the world, *sigh* I wish for a miracle. Kaia then runs up to me. "Vaati, we have a miracle!" she said. ... That was perfect timing. "Really? Why?" I ask.  
"Luella has promised that your identity will be kept secret. And apparently, she never hated you in the first place. Well, she did, but not that much", Kaia explained. My face lit up and I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. Now I don't have to worry about my identity being revealed. Things really do get better eventually.

* * *

We eventually got home. I see Mum on her laptop and she's giggling. "Hi", Kaia greets and Mum giggles even more. "Wow, Vaati, I never knew you loved dressing up in stuff like this." I was confused. "What do you mean?" I look on her laptop and you would never guess what I saw. It was a picture of me in that Ghirahim outfit. What was worse was that the picture was on Facebook*. I felt like dying right there. Kaia was laughing her head off and rolling on the floor. Then I lost it. "Drat my life!"

* * *

**So there you go. Now you know what happens with Luella knowing. I wish I could have made it more dramatic, but I just couldn't think of anything. And thank you to all who have reviewed me so far. It really made me happy, I never knew I would get that much. :)**

***Facebook is a website where you can get in touch with everyone who has it and play games and stuff. I've not been on it for ages, so it's kind of hard for me to remember much about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kaia P.O.V.

It was now the weekend and I was reading Black butler*, when Vaati ran into the room and gave me a bear hug. "Hello~ Hee hee~" Vaati said grinning from ear to ear. "Okay Vaati, who gave you the cookies?" I hissed. "Your brother gave me something vveeerrrrryyyy sugary, and now I'm really hyper~ Hee hee~" He explained then he let go of me and was giggling like a maniac.

I sweat drop and sigh. This was certainly unexpected. I'm going to have to hit him with something. But Vaati says something that stops me from doing said thing. "You are a really good friend~ I've never had a friend before and just having one makes me really happy~ I've never felt this happy in my life~."  
Today's just really unexpected. I touched his hand and he immediately stopped giggling and sprung off the bed. "COLD! KAIA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME WITH THOSE COLD FINGER!? COLD!" He turns around and I sweat drop. Well, now I know how to make him stop giggling.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

The weekend just came and went. Ever since I had acted like a complete idiot, I decided not to take anything James offers. It was also now November. It's amazing how quick the days go by. That means I've known Kaia for almost 3 months now. Right now me and Kaia are in form talking to each other. Then Luella comes up to us smiling. She's actually smiling? That's a first. "Hey Kaia, you mind if I make a dare with you?" she asked. This can't be good. Kaia shook her head. Luella whispered something in Kaia's ear. Kaia's face instantly heated up. "W-What!?" Kaia asked frantically. I wonder what Luella said? Luella smirked. "You have to before lunch time, otherwise you lose the dare and you would have to..." Luella whispered the rest into Kaia's ear and Kaia's face went even more red. "I-I, uh... Fine", Kaia said in defeat. Luella smiled again. "Great, I can't wait to see you do that." Luella then stood up and went back to Galaxy and Bebe.

I look at Kaia. "What did she dare you to do?" I ask out of curiosity. She puts her head down in embarrassment. "It's nothing."

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

It was now break time and I've still not done the dare. It's not going to end well, that's all I know. But if I don't then Luella will make me sing at the concert that's coming up in December. I really don't want to do that. I can't even sing, plus no would be able to hear me because despite my deep voice, I'm very quiet. And shy. My face goes red just from the thought of singing in front of 2000 people. Okay, I'm going to do it. In case you didn't know, Luella dared me to hug Vaati. I'm not a hug person. Especially when it comes to guys. But, I'm going to do it.

It was now 3rd lesson and in after this lesson is lunch. The deadline. I really don't have the guts. Don't get me wrong, I was going to but the bell went off at the last second. 40 minutes passed and the teacher told all the class to pack up their stuff and stand up and wait for the bell. Me and Vaati did the same. I was blushing like crazy. Vaati noticed this. "Kaia, are you okay?" he asked. I sigh. Now or never. Luella was watching me with interest. Without thinking, I hug him.

Vaati P.O.V.

W-What!? What is she doing?! She's hugging me! I notice Luella smirk. Was this Luella's dare? I notice that Bebe and Galaxy are smiling at us. And that's when I realize that the whole class are looking. My face then goes red. "Um, Kaia. The class is looking", I say to her and she immediately let go of me. She looked so embarrassed. The bell then went off and Kaia hurried out of the room. Well, that was awkward.

I join Kaia at the lunch table and she still looks embarrassed. I smile a little. "Don't worry about it Kaia. You don't have to be embarrassed about it", I say to Kaia but it didn't help at all. "I'm not a hug person. It's really awkward", Kaia explains. I pat her head. "To be honest, I kind of liked it." She looked up at me with wide eyes. "What!?"  
Then Bebe had to ruin the moment. "Aww, that's so cute~ You two really make a cute couple~", Bebe said. Galaxy groaned and Luella sighed. Kaia instantly removed my hand. "We're not a couple! We're just friends!" she said frantically. I smirked at her expression. Luella then changed the subject. "Well, you did the dare, so I guess I have to sing at the concert instead."  
"I guess you do. Can't wait to hear it", Galaxy said. Luella smiled at Galaxy's comment.

* * *

Me and Kaia were now at home and I was reading a book in the living room. I eventually decided to put it back, but as soon as I opened the bedroom door, you would never guess what I saw. Kaia was wearing my clothes and she was looking at the mirror to see how it looked on her. Kaia eventually noticed me and she waved her arms about like an idiot. "I-It's not what you think!" she shouted. I sweat drop, but then I smirk. "Kaia, I would never think I would see you in guys clothes."  
She blushes. "I-I was just curious", was her only reply. I laugh. "Well, it suits you, kind of", I say to her. "But you better take it off soon. I'm thinking of putting that on afterwards", I then leave the bedroom. I could tell she was still blushing.

* * *

**Poor Kaia. The most embarrassing day of her life. **

*** Black butler is an anime about a demonic butler called Sebastian who's bound by a contract to serve a 12 year old boy, Ciel who is head of the Phantomhive family after his parents were killed in a fire. Sebastian has to follow every order of his master and also avenge the death of Ciel's parents. Sebastian always completes his tasks, because he is 'one hell of a butler'. Literally.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kaia P.O.V.

Wow, December already! November sure flew by. But because it's now December, there's one thing that has to be done. Get advent calenders! I've told Vaati about advent calenders and about Christmas. He seemed to like what was said to him. So today me and Vaati are going out with Mum to get our advent calenders.

We were in a shop known as, 'B+M bargains.' It was a big shop but it wasn't my favourite. I find 'Waterstones' to be my best shop, but that shop doesn't sell advent calenders. Anyway, we find the advent calender section and I choose one that has a picture of some of the best Nintendo characters: Mario, Link, Peach, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi and Samus. I look over at what Vaati chose and you would never guess what was on the front of his calender. It was a picture of himself. What the heck!? Okay... That is unexpected but since when was anything expected?

We pay for them at the till and we take out the first chocolate. I don't Vaati's ever had chocolate before because he's being a little hesitant about eating it, but he eventually eats it and his face lit up. I laugh on the inside.

* * *

Now it was December 2nd. Me and Vaati had our second chocolate. We then got ready for school. As soon as we got to said place, I saw Luella, Galaxy and Bebe talking a lot more than usual. I wonder what they're talking about? I wave to them. "Hi. What you three talking about?" I ask as I get closer to them. Bebe smiled. "Hee hee, didn't you know? Next week is the singing concert~ Remember Luella trying to get you to take part by daring you to hug Vatni?"  
I blush, remembering the incident. Vaati then steps up. "Oh yeah, I remember Luella talking about that. So Luella, you're taking part in it aren't you?" he asks. Luella nods. "Yep, but it would be nice if someone did a duet with me. Galaxy and Bebe chickened out," Luella said. Is Luella hinting to Vaati, silently asking for him to sing with her? Oh god. Please say she isn't. "I could do the duet with you", Vaati suggested. What? Are you kidding me!?

Vaati P.O.V.

I notice Kaia's shocked look and Luella's giddy look. "Really? Thank you so much~" she said to me. It's hard to think that Luella hated me at first. She seems like a whole different person. The bell went soon after and Kaia walked up to me. "Have you lost your mind!?" she hissed. I smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about~. I want to audition for it anyway. I haven't sung in ages", I say. She looks dumbfounded. "You mean to say you've sung in the past?" she asked. I nod. She then sighs. "I'm not looking forward to this..." Kaia mumbles to herself but I heard it clearly. He he, she'll be surprised.

* * *

It was now December 13th and this was the day I would be singing a duet with Luella. Kaia doesn't seem excited but she will be. Me and Luella discussed in private what our song would be and I thought it was an absolutely perfect piece. The language was in Japanese so no one would be able to understand except Kaia which is what I was hoping for.

Kaia P.O.V.

I was standing next to Galaxy and Bebe who were in with the rest of the audience. Many people came to sing on stage but eventually Vaati and Luella came up. I sigh. Please let this be over soon. "Hello everyone~! Today, me and my friend Vatni will be singing a Japanese piece known as,' Paradise of light and shadow*", Luella shouted to the audience.

Music began to play and we all stood silent waiting for them to sing.

Luella : Kyozou no rakuen no hate no  
Fukai fukai daichi no soko de  
Tada hitori inori no uta o  
Utai tsuzuru sadame―

Yukiba o nakushita kako kara  
Meguritsuzukeru koe o tsunagi  
Kurikaesu rekishi no fuchi de  
Sadame ni mi o sasagu

Nani mo shirazu  
Tada uta dake  
Tsumuide ikite kita  
Hare no uta o  
Ame no uta o  
Yasashii rekuiemu o

Rakuen e to  
Tsuzuku michi no saki ni  
Sashinoberareta  
Atatakai te sae todokazu ni

Towa ni utaitsuzuke nasai…

Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de  
Inori no uta o kanaderu ―sadame―  
Wasurareshi kako ni nemuru  
Yasashii koe ni  
Zetsubou sae mo hohoemi ni kae  
Namida no soko ni shizunde iku

Vaati: Zetsubou no rakuen no hate ni  
Nakushita koe o sagashimotome  
Michinaki michi o tada tooku  
Samayoi yuku sadame―

Tozasareta rekishi no kage ni  
Ubawareshi hi o omoinagara  
Kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa  
Kutsuu ni mimodaeru

Towa ni tsuzuku rakuen e to  
Negai wa todokazu ni  
Tada yugande koe to tomo ni  
Kiesatte meguru dake

Ima kono te de tashikametai  
Kimi no nukumori no oto  
Kizutsuku koto sae itowazu ni

Luella: Ore wa tatakau…

Vaati: Watashi wa utau…

Araburu koe no tamashii o ubai  
Kono yo no hate made tsuzutte nemure  
Kono hikari o tokashite mo  
Todokanu nara  
Itsuwari no rakuen o kono te de  
Owaraseru dake

Luella: Watashi wa inoru  
Mamoru tame ni  
Egao ga kobore  
Hikari sasu sekai no tame ni…  
Asu e to tsunagu  
Hikari no kibou no uta  
Inochi o atae  
Ibuku koe o  
Atarashii kaze ni nose  
Inochi tsukiru made…

Both: Ore wa tatakau  
Kowasu tame ni  
Kimi wa naiteta  
Tada hitori de…  
Kako o houmuru  
Kage no zetsubou no uta  
Inochi o ubai  
Owari no koe  
Yamanai ame ni nagashi  
Inochi tsukiru made…

Luella: Mata meguru…

Vaati: Subete no koe wa hikari to deai  
Kage e to tsunagu  
Kurikaesu rekishi to nari te…  
Meguru sekai no kodou no oto wa  
Owari o tsugeru  
Kane to nari hibiku  
Subete no inochi wa tae  
Atarashii me ga ibuku saki no  
Hikari to kage no rakuen ni  
Negai o…

* * *

The song eventually finished. Vaati's singing voice is amazing. You don't expect it. Especially if it's a voice of an evil wind mage. Everybody clapped for the song and Luella and Vaati bowed before leaving the stage. Me, Galaxy and Bebe joined up with Vaati and Luella and congratulated them. Bebe and Galaxy mainly congratulated Luella though. "Wow Vaati. I really didn't expect that you could sing that well", I say to him. He just smirked. "There are a lot of things that you'll find unexpected about me."

* * *

***Paradice of light and shadow is a Japanese song from the famous Japanese synthesizer, Vocaloid. **


	17. Chapter 17

Kaia P.O.V.

It was now Christmas eve! Hurray! Vaati seemed pretty excited too. Unknown to him, I actually got him a present. I can't believe he never noticed me leave the building. Meh, he was probably engrossed in the 'FanFiction' I showed him on the internet. He really liked reading the stories about himself (Obviously). *Sigh*, is it just me or does Christmas Eve really bother you knowing that you have to wait hours for the actual Christmas day which is the next day? Because I feel that way. I can tell that Vaati feels the same because he looks bored out of his mind right now.

"*Sigh*, why can't it be Christmas already?" he huffed. I sweat drop. Perfect timing. "I know, but we have to wait. We only have to wait for one day though, but in the meantime, instead of wasting our lives away, we should do something fun", I say to him. He nods and then his face lights up. "Kaia, we should go on FanFiction again! I want to see if anyone's updated their stories about me!" Vaati said while smiling wide with fists in front of him. I laugh a little. He's like a little kid. But I nod nonetheless.

Of course some of the stories was updated and Vaati was reading through them like there was no tomorrow. When he eventually finished reading them all, I decided to check through my private messages and found two by: Limegreen-wolf* and Cookie-fairy-narnia*. Those two were some of my friends. They were typing random stuff, especially cookie-fairy-Narnia, as if you couldn't tell from the user name she chose. I smiled a little. The stuff they say is so random. So random they're actually funny.

I decided to turn it off at some point seeing as it was 18:48 and at that point I noticed Vaati wasn't in the room. When did he leave? Wow, first I leave to get him a present without him noticing and now Vaati left the room without me noticing. Meh.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I decided to go back into the bedroom because I got incredibly bored. Again. I decided to get some sleep seeing as there was nothing to do and eventually I get to sleep.

* * *

I wake up at 13:21 and I realise straight away that it's Christmas day. It's finally arrived! I better wake up Kaia. I go over to her bed and I shake her shoulder. She stirs a little before opening her eyes. "Hmm? Oh, hi Vaati. *Yawn*" Kaia stretches her arms. She then notices how excited I looked. She then realised what day it is because her eyes lit up. She then shakes her Mum who was sleeping next to Kaia.

Everyone eventually came into the living room. We all took turns at opening a present. It lasted for about 10 minutes and everything I got was very interesting. I liked them a lot. One of them was a small crystal and it was a real one too. Don't know how they got the money for it though. I had given a present to Kaia and Mum as well. I didn't get one for James. He kept calling me gay.

Kaia especially liked what I got her. It was an Origami of the Triforce tied to a chain, which made a necklace. Making the Triforce wasn't easy so I'm glad she likes my effort.

At some point during the day, Nanna rang up saying she was going to come around today with Ellie from which I grabbed the phone from Mum and shouted, "NO!" then I put down the phone. Kaia and Mum looked at me as if I had two heads. I just shrug. "She really got on my nerves."

* * *

It was now 18:54 and me and Kaia were in the bedroom admiring all the stars coming out. I can't really remember the last time I did this. It was probably back in the day when I was a Minish.

Kaia P.O.V.

I admired the scenery with Vaati. For some odd reason it felt right to gaze at the stars on Christmas. Then I remembered the present I was going to give to Vaati. "Hey Vaati, there's something I want to give to you", I say to him as I was going to get said thing out. He went to look at me but his attention immediately went back to the sky. He looked very shocked and sad. I look outside to see what he was looking at and you won't believe what I saw.

The full moon.

* * *

**Yay! Two chapters in one day!**

**Yes, the story's coming to an end. Only two more chapters are left.**

***Limegreen-wolf and cookie-fairy-narnia are both actual users on this site and I recommend that you check out cookie-fairy-narnia's story. Especially if you are a 'Prince of tennis' fan. Prince of tennis is an Anime. I would say check out limegreen-wolf's but she doesn't have any stories on her account. Yet.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kaia P.O.V.

The full moon. Why now? I could also see a hint of sadness in Vaati's eyes (well, eye) as well. I really don't want to, but I have no choice. I have to send him back. Vaati looks over at me and sighs sadly. "Well, I guess this is where I take my leave. It was fun while it lasted", he said.

I felt my heart throb in sadness. I don't want him to leave. I could tell he didn't want to leave either. "Um, you could stay here if you wanted to. You don't have to go back", I say, silently pleading. He just furrows his eyebrows upwards. "I would like that, really I do, but..." he looks away noticing the look on my face. "I have to go back. Hyrule is where I truly belong. Besides, I have to show Ganon who the useless one is."

I sigh and look at the full moon again. I then take out the gift I was going to give to Vaati. "Here, this is what I wanted to give you", I said as he took it. It was a drawing I did of me and him. He smiled a little while looking at the drawing. "I never got a gift off someone before", he said quietly. I then look over at the full moon and close my eyes. I then made the wish.

Vaati P.O.V.

I put the picture in the pocket of my cape. When I looked over at Kaia, I noticed that she was making the wish. I really don't want to leave her. I then started to glow. I look over myself in shock. Kaia had opened her eyes and she took notice of my glowing form. This is it. I'm going back there. To Hyrule. I notice that Kaia's eyes have glossed over. I feel mine do the same. I then walked over to her and hugged her. I could tell she wasn't expecting that. I chuckle a little. "I'm glad that I met you. I got the impossible. A friend. I've never felt so happy in my life so, _thank you", _I whisper. The glow gets brighter and Kaia hugged me back. "I'm glad to hear that. Goodbye Vaati..." Kaia said quietly. "Goodbye."

The scene then changes and the presence of Kaia disappeared. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again, I was in a giant field. Hyrule field. I remember the lush green grass. I was back in Hyrule. I collapse to the floor and my tears silently fall.

From the corner of my eye, I see a young boy dressed in a green tunic and a green hat. I remember those clothes. Link. I stand up and walk up to him. He notices my presence and looks over at me. "Who are you?" Link asks worryingly. I say nothing and I make the wind wrap around me while still walking his way. It feels so good to have my powers back. When I get in arms reach, I smirk at him. "To think I was weak to you", I say to myself. Link looked confused. "What do you mean? Wait. W-What are you doing!? AGH!" I'm so glad that Hyrule fields is huge so no one can hear this boy scream.

* * *

Kaia's P.O.V.

I feel my knees sink to the floor. I start sobbing silently. At times like this, I'm glad I have long hair. Mum then comes in and notices that Vaati isn't here and that I'm crying. She then runs up to me. "Kaia, what's wrong? Where's Vaati?" she asks me concerned. "Vaati's not here any more. He's gone back to Hyrule. Forever", Is sob.

She rubs my back as if to comfort me. I stop crying 5 minutes after. I look up to the moon for the last time. It makes me smile on the inside for some reason. The moon has always made me calm. It reminds me a lot like Vaati. I smile openly now. Mum then stands up. "Come on Kaia. Let's go to bed."

I nod tiredly. I lie down on the bed and fall asleep instantly. I end up dreaming about all the things me and Vaati did together. I never realised how much time we spent together until I look back at it. I'm really happy that I met him...

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

"Thanks for saving me from that moblin", Link said as we continued our walk through the fields. "It's no problem", was my only answer. "So your name's Vaati. I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before. Meh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm glad you decided to help me on my quest to defeat Ganondorf."

I just shrugged. "I'm only doing it because I want payback for what he did", I said but Link was glad I was helping nonetheless. "So Vaati, are you a wind sorcerer?" Link asked. I nod. "Cool! I've always wanted to meet a sorcerer!" he exclaimed. I sweat drop. Strange boy.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I was at school in my form room. My friends came up to me. "Hi Kaia~", Bebe greeted happily. "Where's Vatni?" Galaxy asked. I looked away. "He's moved away to a different country." It wasn't a complete lie. I mean, he has moved away to somewhere else. Galaxy looked a little sad but Bebe instantly cheered her up by going on about random stuff I don't care about. Luella then whispered to me, " By moved away to a different country, you mean he's in Hyrule now?" I nod. She looks at me sympathetically. "Well, I'm sure he'll never forget you", Luella said. I nod again. "I hope so..."

* * *

**Aw, Vaati leaves :( This story's supposed to be a humor! What happened to that!? Meh. Well this is the second to last chapter. I can't believe how quick this story's going. Well, I do update the story every day. Meh.**


	19. Chapter 19

Vaati P.O.V.

Ganon is finally dead! Ha, who's the useless one now Ganon? I laugh down at his corpse. Link looks at me strangely but I don't exactly blame him, I'm laughing like a maniac because someone's dead. Well, who can blame me. I'm an evil wind mage who wanted Ganon dead and now it's finally happened.

It's been 2 months ever since I parted from Kaia and joined up with Link and I hate to admit it but, Link's not half bad if you can get along with him. Apparently, everyone forgot the history behind me. I was that ancient that everyone forgot 'Vaati the wind mage.' Not that I care. It feels really good that no one is going to come kill me now.

Princess Zelda then appeared out of nowhere and bowed down to me and Link. "I thank you two for your courageous efforts and saving Hyrule", she said. I smirk. "It's no problem my beautiful princess", I say. Link face palmed. Link has grown to know that I'm a flirter and he also found out about Kaia as well because he saw the drawing she gave me before we parted. Yes, I still have it. I see Zelda blush a little. "Um, yes well, let us celebrate for Hyrule's two heroes: Link and Vaati." Me and Link nodded and we left the dungeon with the princess.

* * *

_Somewhere far far away (normal P.O.V.)_

* * *

Miyamoto woke up from his dream. "I have a new idea for a Zelda game."

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I was in my form room reading a book until Luella came up to me with a Wii game in her hand. I look at her confused. "What's that?" I ask. She giggled. "You would never believe what just came out into stalls." She held it up in front of my face. I was shocked. The front cover was a picture of Vaati and Link fighting monsters. The game was called: Legend of Zelda: Wind mage returns.

I laugh a little. Is this what has been happening ever since me and Vaati parted 2 months ago? So Vaati joins up with Link to defeat Ganondorf. Well, Vaati did say he would teach Ganon a lesson and I guess he did. "Me and you are going to have to play that after school", I say to Luella. She smiles and nods. "Yep~"

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

It has now been 10 years and I'm now officially 23 years old. Hyrule has been at peace ever since Ganon was defeated by me and Link. I'm living back in the wind palace except it isn't swarming with monsters but the keese still roam around though. They're the only monsters I accept here now. I live here alone in case you didn't know. Zelda and Link usually came here to visit and at some point Zelda came to know about Kaia as well.

Yes, I haven't forgotten about Kaia. How could I? I laugh at the past memories we had shared. Just then, a keese landed on my head. I smile a little. Kaia somehow made me less angry than I used to be, so now I smile a lot more often. I walk up to the nearby window and rest my arms on the windowsill. I look out over the never ending sea of clouds and I feel the breeze go through my hair. At times like this, I wonder what Kaia's doing.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I am now 24 and I had moved to Japan when I was 18. I took on the job of being a Manga artist. I had made a story called 'Victory God*' and surprisingly it was published and became a popular story. Not the most popular but almost there.

It was 21: 32 and I was looking up at the stars and the moon. It wasn't a full moon but it still had the same affect on me. I bet Vaati's looking at the stars tonight as well.

For some strange reason, I didn't feel I was alone tonight. I felt a faint hand on mine. I looked next to me only to find nothing there. I smile a little. Typical Vaati. Using his powers way beyond Hyrule. I bet he's smiling right now. I sigh. He really was an unexpected friend.

* * *

**So there you have it. Terrible ending I know. But I really enjoyed writing this story and thank you to everyone who's reviewed, Favorited or followed me. I am really thankful :) **

***Victory God is a story I'm writing in the future.**


End file.
